Always Meant to Be
by scienceneverlies
Summary: B/B in a somewhat established relationship that will become more established in future chapters. Epilogue is up and is entitled "Smile." Thanks for reading everyone.
1. The First Night They Spent Together

** Hey guys this is my first fanfic. My muse has been keeping me up lately with fluffy Booth and Brennan thoughts, so I figured I'd get them out. I have plans for much more romance among other things, but I'll only continue if someone out there wants me to. So please review. I will seriously love you forever.**

* * *

Angela was walking toward her office to grab her things to go home when she noticed the light was still on in Brennan's office. She walked up to the open door and saw her best friend with her elbows on her and her fingers gently rubbing her temples. Her eyes were closed and she seemed completely unaware of the figure making her way toward her.

"Bren!"

Temperance gasped and jumped back in her chair.

"Geez, you okay?" questioned Angela.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just scared me that's all," replied Brennan who was now looking up at Angela who was facing her from the other side of the desk.

"Sweetie, you don't look so good," said Angela in a concerned tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you look exhausted and flushed. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Ange."

"So is rubbing your temples the new way you solve murders?"

"Alright, so maybe I'm feeling a little off, but I'm probably just tired. I was her all last night working on a case from limbo," stated Brennan.

"Which is now solved, so you can go home, I'll take you."

"Angela, I am fully capable of getting myself home."

"Brennan, I know that, but you haven't slept in God knows how long and I'm not taking the chance that you'll fall asleep behind the wheel. Please just let me take you home?" asked Angela insistently.

"Fine," Brennan accepted.

"Let me just go grab my things. I'll be right back.

When Ange got to her office, she took out her cell phone and made a call.

"Booth," said the voice on the other line.

"Hey Booth, its Angela.

"What's up?"

"It's Brennan. I'm worried about her. She's not feeling well but she's her so she won't admit it, so I'm sure she won't take care of herself."

"Say no more," replied Booth and he hung up the phone.

On the way to Brennan's apartment, Brennan sat quietly in the passenger's seat with her elbow against the door and her hand on her forehead. Angela looked over at her and said, "I know you think that this makes you vulnerable, but it happens to everyone. Getting sick is inevitable, Temperance."

And with that they arrived at Brennan's apartment building. Temperance gave Angela a slight smile and said "Thanks, Ange."

Brennan got off of the elevator on the floor of her apartment and turned down her hallway. She looked up and saw none other than Seeley Booth at her door with a plastic shopping bag in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" asked Brennan.

"What? Can't a boyfriend show up at his girlfriend's apartment unannounced for no reason?

Brennan looked up at Booth then took out her keys.

"You don't look so good, Bones," said Booth.

"You're lucky I like you because on the way home I decided the next person to say that to me was going to get shot," replied Brennan as she unlocked her door and walked into her apartment with Booth following closely behind. She took of her messenger bag, placed it on the floor by the door, and walked straight to her couch to sit down. Booth sat on the table and faced Temperance.

"Angela called you, didn't she?" asked Brennan.

"She was worried about you."

"She's always worried about me. What's in the bag?"

"Well I knew you weren't feeling well but I didn't know what was wrong so I went to the store and bought every kind of medicine and home remedy for every sickness I could think of. So what are your symptoms, besides the fever and exhaustion?" asked Booth as he got up and walked over and sat down on the couch next to her.

"How did you …"

"Your face is flushed and usually the first thing you do when you get in your apartment is check your messages but the first thing you did tonight was sit down," interrupted Booth before Brennan could even get the question out.

"Slight headache, sore throat, a little nausea," said Brennan.

Booth put his hand under Temperance's chin and lifter her head to meet his mouth as he placed an ever so soft kiss on her forehead.

"What was that for?" asked Brennan.

"You look like you need it."

"Got anything in that bag to help me sleep, because that's really all I feel like doing right now."

"Tylenol PM," replied Booth, "let me just go get you some water."

When Booth returned from the kitchen with pills and water in hand, he was met with an already sleeping Brennan lying on the couch. He put the glass and medicine on the table and slowly put his hands underneath Brennan's sleeping form. He lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom. He turned down the covers and placed her on the bed. He gently started to remove her jeans. He picked up a pair of shorts that were on the chair next to the bed and slid them up her legs. Booth then tucked her tightly under the covers. As he went to turn around, he felt a hand grab his.

"Don't go," said Temperance sleepily.

"I wasn't planning on it," replied Booth.

And with that he took of his shirt and jeans and walked over to the other side of the bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed in. Then he pulled Temperance into him and wrapped his arm protectively around her middle.

"Thank you, Seeley," whispered Temperance.

Seeley said your welcome by placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

* * *

**So what you say? Review? Pretty please? **


	2. Never Leave

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am forever in your debt. This chapter picks up where the last one left off. I already have chapter 3 planned and let me tell you, if you like the fluff, you're definitely going to want to stay tuned for that. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, Brennan and Booth would be married and there would be many mini Brennan and Booths running around. I obviously don't own Bones.**

* * *

Booth awoke to the sound of coughing coming from the woman lying next him. Brennan was lying on her stomach with her head facing away from Booth. He reached over and started rubbing her back. She rolled over to look at Booth.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," said Brennan in a hoarse voice.

"Don't apologize. You look …."

"Awful, I know," interrupted Brennan.

"I was gonna say beautiful actually," replied Booth as he grabbed a strand of her hair that was hanging in front of her face and pushed it behind her ear. Then he took his hand and felt her forehead.

"Don't charm me Seeley, I'm not in the mood and I'm late for work."

"You're burning up, there's no way you're going to work today," said Booth sternly.

"What are you my father? Don't try to exercise your alpha male tendencies on me!" said Brennan.

Brennan pushed the covers off of her and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and immediately got dizzy; she reached for the window sill in front of her.

"You okay?" asked Booth concerned.

"Yeah, I just …" Brennan took a deep breath, "dizzy."

Booth jumped up and ran to Brennan's side. He took her hands and sat her down on the bed. He crouched down in front of her.

"See this is why I don't want you to go to work. Not because I'm being an alpha male but because if you push yourself you're not going to get any better, you'll just get sicker. You have the flu, Bones. Now lay back down and I'll go get you some water," Booth didn't wait for an answer he just got up and started walking. When he reached the door he looked back and saw Brennan lay her head back down on the pillow.

When Booth returned to the bedroom, Brennan sat up and he handed it to her. He then sat at her legs and put his hand on them.

"How about I make you some breakfast?" questioned Booth.

"Not hungry," said Brennan shortly.

"Bones, you gotta eat."

"No I don't but _you_ have to go to work."

"I know that if I leave here, you'll be at work in a matter of minutes. I haven't called in sick in years, I have the time and I'm taking it," said Booth.

"You don't have to do that. I am not a child, Booth."

"I don't _have_ to do it but I _want_ to do it and you're too weak to stop me so, you lose," said Booth with a smile.

"This isn't a game. I lose nothing." said Brennan.

"No, you win actually. You win a day of me taking care of you. So I'm going to go make you that breakfast."

"Please don't. If I even think about food …" Brennan started to stay before she slapped her hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom.

Booth ran after her and was met with a shut bathroom door and the sound of heaving from the other side of it. Booth knocked softly when he heard a lull.

"Temperance …" said Booth.

"If you come in here, you'll regret it," said Brennan before she started throwing up again.

Booth weighed his options in his head and opened the bathroom door. He got down on his knees, took Brennan's hair into his right hand and began rubbing her back with the left as she continued to heave into the toilet. She stopped. Booth noticed she was shaking. He didn't know what to do to make her feel better so he just said, "You're okay, Tempe." She began to settle down and flushed the toilet. She put the toilet seat cover down and got up and sat on top of it.

"I told you not to come in here," said Brennan.

"Sorry. I saw the damsel in distress and just had to be the alpha male," replied Booth with a wink.

Brennan got up and washed her hands and face and brushed her teeth. When she took her hands off the sink she immediately sat down. "I'm just so tired."

"Yeah well throwing up that much can have that effect on people," said Booth as he reached his hand out for hers. He got her to her feet and wrapped his other hand around her waist. He walked her into the living room and put her down on the couch. She lied down and he put a blanket over her. He kissed her forehead and walked away.

He came back a few minutes later with a wet washcloth.

"What's that for?" questioned Brennan.

"It will help with your fever."

"I'm fine."

"Your mouth says fine, your body says miserable," said Booth as he placed the washcloth on her forehead and walked into the kitchen. He came back with a plate of saltines and a glass of ginger ale. Brennan sat up and Booth sat next to her. She smiled at him and began to nibble at the saltines.

"So what's with you and being sick, anyway?" asked Booth.

"What do you mean?

"I mean that you have a fever, you're coughing, you're throwing up, and still you say you're fine. Why are you so scared to admit you're human?" asked Booth.

"It's not about being human."

"Don't like to appear vulnerable?"

"It's not that either!" said Brennan with a slight attitude. She let out a sigh. She knew she should let him in. They were dating, he's been trying to take care of her, and he deserved to be let in. She looked down and realized she was playing nervously with her hands, and then she looked at Seeley who was looking at her with concern. She took a deep breath. "When you end up in the system, there's a lot you have to do to try to make it work with a family. Foster families, I mean, if they don't like you, they'll find any reason they can to send you back. If you're sick, if you have an attitude, if you have a bad habit." Booth reached over and grabbed Temperance's hand. "When I was 17, I got sick. I really wanted it to work out with the Mitchells, the family I was with at the time. So I ignored it. I was so scared that they would return me that I went to school with the worst pain in my stomach you could imagine. I ended up collapsing. When I got to the hospital the doctor told me that my appendix almost burst. I was right though. The Mitchells never came to visit me and when I got out of the hospital I ended up with a new foster family. I got so used to pretending that I was fine, that I don't even realize I'm doing it anymore."

Booth reached his hands up to cup Temperance's face and opened his mouth to speak, "No matter how sick you are, no matter how much you try to push me away, no matter what happens, I'll never leave you." And with that he leaned in and began to passionately kiss Brennan.

Brennan broke away, "You'll get sick."

"I don't care," Booth replied as he crashed his lips into hers again.

* * *

**If you review, the next chapter will be up faster. )**


	3. Breathe In, Breathe Out

**Thanks again for the reviews. You'll never understand how much I appreciate them. Responding to some of the comments, Brennan was just sick, she is not pregnant. But I haven't ruled that out for the future so do stay tuned.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. If I did, Seeley Booth would be known as the shirtless FBI agent.**

It was 3 days later, Brennan had returned to work the day before because they had a case.

Brennan could feel the sand entering her mouth and sliding down her throat. She couldn't stop it, she couldn't breathe, every gasp just made it harder to catch her breath and brought more dirt down into her lungs. She grasped and dug and tried to escape and then all of a sudden, she gasped in air. She was awake. She sat up in bed and tried desperately to catch her breath. She looked to her left and saw Booth wasn't there. She heard the shower running in her bathroom. Brennan felt relief. She didn't want Booth to see her like this; to know what was she was hiding. She brought her knees up to her chin and rested her forehead on them.

A few minutes later, Booth walked out of bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw Brennan hugging her legs and staring out into space.

"Temperance," he tried to get her attention, but she didn't even stir.

"Bones!" he tried again.

Brennan shook her head as to try to snap herself out of her daze and looked up at Booth. She said nothing.

"You okay?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," replied Brennan.

"You sure? You look a little green." Booth said as he reached out and touched her face. "And you're sweating."

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Why don't you go get the latest on the case from Zach and I'll meet you there. I'm just gonna lie down for a few more minutes."

"Alright," agreed Booth as he pulled Brennan's lips up to meet his.

2 Days Later

Brennan and Booth had just solved their case. A six year old boy, who was killed by his brother because the child had taken all of their parent's attention when he received a very high score on his I.Q. test. The case had been very hard on everyone, but Booth took it the worst. Brennan didn't know what to do. She wasn't good at the comforting thing, but all she wanted was to make Booth feel better, so she went to the one person who would know what to do.

"Hey, Ange," said Brennan as she stood at the door to Angela's office.

"Sweetie, come in."

"I uh … I need your advice on something." stated Brennan.

"What is it, Bren?" asked Angela.

"It's Booth. He had a rough time on this case. I don't know what to do. I'm not good at comforting people. I always say the wrong thing at the wrong time. In my past relationships, I never even attempted to make a man feel better when he was upset. But I want to make Booth feel better; I just don't know how to go about doing it."

"Wow, you really care about him don't you?"

"Yeah Ange, I really do," replied Brennan.

"Well, Seeley seems like the kind of man who wants to know that you're there for him, but doesn't want you to come right out and say it. You should do something. Just show him that who is he and what he does matters, that's all men really want, is to feel important."

Brennan mulled over Angela's words. She was still thinking about what she could do when Ange interrupted.

"Bren?" asked Angela.

Brennan looked up for a second and then it hit her. She jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Thanks, Angela."

And with that Brennan ran to her office. She stopped at the coat rack and switched her lab coat for her jacket. She then took her keys out and went to the cabinet, she pulled out the box that she had kept her parent's Christmas presents in for so many years and unlocked it. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and slid it into her jeans pocket. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

She arrived at Booth's apartment fifteen minutes later. He let her in and they sat next to each other on his couch. She put her head against his chest and he instinctively put her arm around her shoulders. They were silent for a few minutes and then Brennan spoke up.

"I know what you've been thinking," she stated.

"Really?" asked Booth.

"You've been thinking that what you do doesn't matter. That you can catch all these murderers but it never stops. You think that we don't even slow them down. That no matter what we do. Things, people, they don't change."

"Sometimes it just seems that we don't even make a dent."

"You may not make a dent on the natural order of life. But people change because of you. I changed because of you," Brennan stated as she pulled out the piece of paper she had put in her pocket earlier and handed it to Booth.

"What's this?" asked Booth.

"Remember the other day when I went into work late because I was tired?" asked Brennan.

"Yeah," replied Booth.

"Well, I wasn't tired. I was sweating because I had a nightmare. I've had it before. Ever since Hodgins and I were kidnapped, I have it all the time."

"Did you talk to Sweets about it?" asked Booth.

"This isn't about me Seeley, it's about you. When we first became partners, I would have never told you told. I wouldn't have told anyone that. But things are different now, I'm different now. I don't put much into psychology but I think the reason that I've been having the nightmares is because I haven't fully put the experience of that day behind me. When Hodgins and I were buried in that car, I wrote a goodbye letter to you. I wasn't going to show it to you, but you deserve to see it." said Brennan.

Booth unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Booth,_

_Right now I should be facing my own death; instead all I can think about is how if Hodgins and I don't survive this, you'll never forgive yourself. Please don't blame yourself. I know that you did everything you could to try and save us. I just want to say thank you, you've taught me a lot. You're the first person I've ever full-heartedly trusted. You've seen me at my best and you've seen me at my most vulnerable, but you've always treated me the same. I can never thank you enough for showing me the unconditional trust you have. _

_Love,_

_Bones_

Booth looked up and his eyes met Brennan's.

"You're amazing," were the only words Booth could form. He cupped her face and looked into her eyes with care and love and Brennan responded by kissing him. Their lips parted to allow the other person's tongue to enter. Booth began to move from Brennan's mouth to her neck where he found Brennan's spot, slightly below her right ear.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

Booth responded by slowly unbuttoning Brennan's shirt. He planted soft kissed down her stomach while Brennan reached for Booth's shirt and lifted it over his head. Booth picked Brennan up and brought her into the bedroom. They couldn't get their clothes off fast enough and as he entered her she grabbed his shoulders. He looked her in the eyes and saw the same look of care and love in her eyes that he had given her earlier. When they were done, Brennan laid her head on Booth's bear chest as she traced circles on her abs. She looked up at him and said, "That's the closest I've ever come to breaking the laws of physics."

"Me too, Temperance, me too," stated Seeley with a smile as he placed a kiss on the top of Brennan's head.

**Reviews make my life. )**


	4. All I Need

**Thanks for the reviews. They made me the happiest person alive. One of my wishes for Bones, besides the obvious Bones and Booth romance is that we'll get to find out what Brennan wrote in "Aliens in a Spaceship." I hope I did it some form of justice. **

**Note: This chapter takes place 3 months after the last one. Part of me wanted to make these two chapters, but I liked the symmetry of the moments for the balance of their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Mat Kearney or the song "All I Need." **

* * *

**Here it comes it's all blowing in tonight****  
**

**I woke up this morning to a blood red sky**

**They're burning on the bridge turning off the light**

**We're on the run I can see it in your eyes**

**If nothing is safe then I don't understand**

**You call me your boy but I'm trying to be the man**

**One more day and it's all slipping with the sand**

**You touch my lips and grab the back of my hand**

**The back of my hand**

Brennan and Booth had just witnessed the marriage of two of their closest friends, Angela and Jack. The ceremony had been beautiful, with Temperance and Seeley standing up for each of the respective parties. They were now sitting at their table at the reception, Brennan was having an in depth conversation about degenerative bone diseases and how they effect making accurate age determinations with Zach, while Booth just stared at her mouth lovingly.

"What?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Nothing. I was just watching to see when you would stop talking so I could ask you to dance," replied Booth as he stood and reached his hand out for Brennan's.

**Guess we both know we're in over our heads**

**We got nowhere to go and no home that's left**

**The water is rising on a river turning red**

**It all might be OK or we might be dead**

**If everything we've got is slipping away**

**I meant what I said when I said until my dying day**

**I'm holding on to you, holding on to me**

**Maybe it's all gone black but you're all I see**

**You're all I see**

When they got to the dance floor, Brennan placed her arms around Booth's neck and he slid her hands down her sides and planted them on her hips.

"Don't tell Angela I said this, but I think you're the most beautiful woman in the room."

"You're so charming," stated Brennan as she let her head fall against Booth's chest.

**The walls are shaking; I hear them sound the alarm**

**Glass is breaking so don't let go of my arm**

**Grab your bags and a picture of where we met**

**All that we'll leave behind and all that's left**

**If everything we've got is blowing away**

**We've got a rock and a rock till our dying day**

**I'm holding on to you, holding on to me**

**Maybe it's all we got but it's all I need**

**You're all I need**

As they swayed to the music, Booth couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. He didn't notice anything in the room except the gorgeous woman pressing up against him. He knew it was now or never.

**And if all we've got, is what no one can break,**

**I know I love you, if that's all we can take,**

**The tears are coming down; they're mixing with the rain,**

**I know I love you, if that's all we can take.**

Booth reached down and brought Brennan's face up to meet his by placing his finger under her chin. When her eyes met his he began to speak, "Temperance, I'm not saying this because we are at wedding and it suddenly made me realize it; it's something I've known for a while. And you don't have to say it back, but I love you, and I know that because of what you've been through you don't love as easily as me, and that's …"

Booth was interrupted by Brennan's lips meeting his.

"What was that for?" asked Booth.

"It was the only way I could get you to stop talking," replied Brennan.

**A pool is running for miles on the concrete ground**

**We're eight feet deep and the rain is still coming down**

**The TV's playing it all out of town**

**We're grabbing at the fray for something that won't drown**

"Oh."

"When we were watching Angela and Jack exchange their vows, I saw the way he looked at her. With this incredible amount of love and respect and care. And then I saw the way you look at me, I saw that look but with more passion and even more love and care. And I love that. And I love you." stated Brennan.

* * *

The Next Day

Brennan and Booth had spent the day at Brennan's apartment, watching the T.V. he had brought over a few weeks earlier and eating Thai food. After they finished eating, Brennan insisted on cleaning up. But after she finished with the clean up from dinner she moved on. She began to clean the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom. After the charade had continued long enough, Booth went to stop Brennan from cleaning a hole through her hardwood floors, he found her in the bedroom, obsessively dusting the furniture.

"You okay?" asked Booth.

"Of course, the apartment just needed cleaning."

"I think the apartment was clean an hour ago. This is just obsessive," stated Seeley,

"What are you nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous," replied Brennan.

"Yeah, you are. Your ears get red when you're nervous and they're on fire," Booth said as he flashed his best charm smile at his girlfriend. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto the bed. Brennan sat and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"Alright, out with it. Why are you acting all swirly and twitchy?" asked Booth.

"It's just …" Brennan took a deep breath, "anthropologically speaking the next step in our relationship would be for us to move in together. You already spend almost every night here, but if you'd rather move in somewhere else or not move in at all, I would …"

Brennan was interrupted by Booth's lips meeting hers.

"What was that for?" asked Brennan.

"It was the only way I could get you to stop rambling," Booth said as he smiled at Brennan. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Good, because I'd love to," stated Booth as he grabbed Brennan's face and brought her in for a kiss. They fell back onto the bed and continued to explore each other's mouths.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and review. )**


	5. Question

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm skipping some more time in this chapter, but trust me, it's just so I can get to the good stuff faster. )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; if I did I would have shown the entire kiss that Emily and David shot for "The Santa in the Slush."**

* * *

6 Months Later: December 23rd

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian for the first time with a mission to find someone else other than Brennan. When he got to his destination, he leaned against the doorway,

"Is Bones still at her lecture?" asked Booth.

"Yeah, why?" responded Angela.

"I want to ask her to marry me."

"What?!" responded three voices in unison, as Hodgins and Zach made their presence known from behind the door of Angela's office. Booth, surprised, walked into Angela's office and closed the door.

"You should have told me you weren't alone," stated Booth to Angela.

"Well I had no idea you were gonna say something like that. Are you serious? You know she's going to say no don't you?"

"I've been said no to before, but I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure she_doesn't _say no and you're going to help me," responded Booth as he grabbed Angela's arm and dragged her out of the Jeffersonian.

Zach turned to Hodgins with a shocked look on his face and began to speak, "Want to make a wager?"

"Oh I'm so in," replied Hodgins, "Wait, what exactly am I wagering on?"

"I bet you that Dr. Brennan says no."

"You're on. Just because Dr. Brennan thinks that marriage is an antiquated ritual doesn't mean she is immune to the effects being in love has on a person. When you love someone, as much as they love each other, your beliefs go right out the window," said Hodgins and he reached out to shake hands with Zach.

* * *

Angela had been taken hostage by her best friend's boyfriend. She was sitting in the passenger seat watching Booth drive.

"Where are we going?" asked Angela.

"Right here," said Booth as he pulled the car over and killed the engine. They got out in front of a jewelry store.

As they walked in he turned to Angela and began to speak, "I like to think that I know Temperance better than anyone, but the fact of the matter is that you probably know her better than me and you definitely know her taste in jewelry better than me."

Angela responded by smiling at Booth. They sat at the counter as the jeweler brought out a selection of rings. Angela began to inspect them as Booth began to speak again, "I know that she will probably say no. I am prepared for her to say no. I love her Angela, and even if she says no I want to spend the rest of my life with her, whether there's a piece of paper that says we're married or not. But you never know until you try."

"I hope that she says yes to you, more than anything, " Angela took a deep breath, "And if she's going to say yes to you she is going to say yes to that ring right there," Angela said pointing to a simple oval-shaped diamond that was pointed at the top and bottom.

Booth smiled as he told the jeweler, "I'll take that one."

* * *

2 days later: Christmas Day

Booth and Brennan had spent the morning with Parker in their apartment, watching the little boy open his presents. When Booth went to drop Parker off at Rebecca's, Brennan went to visit her father. When Brennan returned home, Booth was still not home. About an hour later, he returned.

"Where have you been?" asked Brennan, sitting on the couch.

"It's a surprise," responded Booth as he grabbed her arm and helped her up from the couch, "Let's go."

Brennan grabbed her jacket and followed Booth out the door. When they were in Booth's car she looked at him.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" asked Brennan.

"You'll find out."

"Okay," Brennan sighed, "You know today, watching Parker open his presents with you. I realized what you meant when you said there's more than one kind of family. I got so spend time with you guys, I saw my father, it was good."

Booth smiled at Brennan, "We're here."

"The Jeffersonian? Why are we here? You've been dragging me away from this place time after time and I finally spend an entire day away from it and you're bringing me back?" questioned Brennan.

"Trust me."

When Booth and Brennan got inside the Jeffersonian Booth grabbed Brennan and gave her a kiss. When they broke apart, he took his hand and put it over her eyes as he guided her towards her office. He switched the light on and removed his hands from her face. Brennan's eyes were met with dozens and dozens of daffodils and daisies.

"Booth," began Brennan.

"Don't say anything, "responded Booth, "I love you, more than I ever thought I could possibly love someone. I love that you're the smartest person I've ever met and the fact that you treat every case with the same passion that you treated your own mothers. I don't want to change you. I love who you are, so if you want to say no I totally understand, but I know as well as you do that life is precious, and sometimes we have to take chances," and with that Booth put his finger underneath Brennan's chin and when her eyes met the ceiling she saw the phrase "Will you marry me" spelled out in Christmas lights. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth before she went to look at Booth. Booth had one knee on the floor and an open black satin box that revealed the beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Temperance, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but it's because I want you to decide Brennan's answer. No matter what happens I promise you that I will NOT break them up, but I did watch "The Glowing Bones in the Old Stone House" last night and it made me think that there is no way Brennan would say yes. But this is fiction, so I could make her and I do have a way she could rationalize it. But it's up to you, leave a review and let me know if you want her to say "yes" or "no". The more answers I get, the faster you get yours. )**


	6. Honest Answers

**Thanks everyone for their opinions on Brennan's answer. So here it is, hopefully it will be satisfying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, if I did, when Angela said that whoever Brennan is holding herself back from is missing a lot, Booth would have walked in, not Zach.**

* * *

Brennan kept opening her mouth to speak, yet no words were coming out. A minute had passed since Booth asked her to marry him and Booth saw in her face how hard she was trying to form words.

"I finally made Temperance Brennan speechless," stated Booth.

Brennan still couldn't find words so she playfully pushed Booth, but since he was on one knee he fell over onto his back onto the floor; he grabbed Brennan's arm and brought her down with him. Brennan looked over and smiled at her boyfriend.

"I've thought about this moment. I always knew that someday someone would probably ask me to marry them and I always knew I'd say no, but looking at you, for some reason I can't actually form that word," stated Brennan.

"Temperance..."

"And it scares me," continued Brennan, "I never thought it was logical to base a decision on a momentary happiness. With you though, I'm happy all the time, even when we aren't together, because I know that you're somewhere and just thinking about you makes me happy."

"Are you saying yes?" asked Booth.

"Yes," replied Brennan.

Booth pulled Brennan into a hug and brought her to where he was lying on his back and she was lying, facing him, on his stomach. He kissed her passionately.

"You could have just started with the yes part," stated Booth as he reached his right arm behind him to where the satin box had ended up when Brennan pushed him. He took out the ring and placed it on her finger.

"It's gorgeous, Seeley."

"You can thank Angela in a little bit."

"What do you mean?" asked Brennan.

"They're waiting for us at Wong Foo's. I figured we could either celebrate our engagement or just Christmas with the Squints, now we can do both," Booth stated as he and Brennan got up off her office floor.

* * *

Brennan and Booth walked to Wong Foo's from the Jeffersonian when they reached the door Booth turned to his fiancée, "You know Zach and Hodgins have a bet."

"Oh do they?"

"Yeah. Zach says you're too empirical to ever agree to something where the odds are not in your favor and Hodgins thinks you're blinded by love. Wanna have some fun with them?" asked Booth.

"They're going to know I said yes as soon as they see that childish grin on your face, Booth."

Booth responded by smiling even wider and then kissing Brennan, as he pulled away he said "I love you."

"I love you, too," stated Brennan and with that they walked into the restaurant hand in hand. When the squints heard the door open they all turned around and stared at the couple.

"Well?" asked Hodgins.

"I said yes," stated Brennan.

"You didn't,' said Zach.

"I did."

"Oh my God!" yelled Angela as she attack hugged her best friend, "I can't believe this, I'm so happy for you."

Cam, Zach, and Hodgins all took they're turns hugging the couple. Lastly, Angela hugged Booth and as she went to pull away she whispered in his ear, "If you hurt her, Hodgins and I will kill you and we can make it look like an accident."

Booth just smiled, because he knew he would never hurt her.

* * *

After the Squints and Booth exchanged Christmas presents, Booth and Brennan returned to their apartment. They lied in their bed facing each other; Brennan was drawing a circle pattern in Booth's palm with her finger.

"You're going to want to get married in a church aren't you?" asked Brennan.

Booth smiled at her, realizing she had just come to a sudden realization of what she said yes to, "No."

"No?" asked Brennan.

"I just wanted you to say yes. I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. How we do that, it's up to you. As long as I talk to a Priest in my church, I can get married where, by whom, and to whom I please. So you can decide on all that, I picked you. That's all I need," stated Booth.

Brennan looked into Booth's eyes, he was so happy and so was she; she didn't know what to say so she just kissed him.

"What do you want to do for our wedding?" asked Booth.

"A simple ceremony; just us, our friends, your family, my brother. No reception, maybe just a dinner," stated Brennan without thinking.

"So you've really never thought about marriage?"

"I never said I've never thought about it. I just never thought I'd do it," Brennan smiled.

"And now that you are?" asked Booth.

"I couldn't be happier with my decision," responded Brennan.

Booth pulled Brennan into him. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Bones."

"Merry Christmas, Booth."

* * *

**So the answer to the question was an overwhelming "yes." Ask and you shall receive. Please let me know what you thought by pressing that pretty purple button below. I appreciate all your guys' feedback more than you know. **


	7. To The End

**Sorry for the lack of an update the past few days, I'm home for Spring Break and have very limited wireless connection, so I can't promise the updates will be regular again until next week, but I promise I'll do the best I can. As always, thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Bones. If I did, Zach would never have gotten his fascist hair cut. **

**Author's Note: I don't know much about weddings, especially non-religious ceremonies, so I did this the best that I could, please don't yell at me if it isn't accurate; just be happy because the point is the same, Brennan and Booth getting married. This chapter takes place roughly 4 months after the last time, in April sometime.**

* * *

Brennan and Booth decided to get married outside, in a park, with a view of the Washington Monument in the background. It is late afternoon and the sun is just beginning to set. There's a small audience accumulated in the seats; Booth's parents and brother, Caroline, Zach, Cam, and Amy. The area of the park where the ceremony is being held is decorated with strings of white lights and yellow daffodils and daisies; the same flowers being held by the woman at the left side of the wooden arch at the front of the crowd: Angela, the maid of honor. She is wearing a very pale yellow dress and is looking across the way to her husband Jack, the best man. As the ceremony begins, Parker walks down the aisle where he is met by his father, Parker hands him the ring and sits down. Parker is followed by Brennan's nieces who share the one duty of being flower girls. The music starts and the small crowd stands and looks down the aisle, where they are met with the sight of Brennan, in a simple white dress with straps covering her shoulders, her hair falls with a light wave on top of them. In one hand she is carrying a bouquet of white roses with a few yellow daffodils mixed in, her other hand is locked with the arm of Russ.

"Oh my God!" exclaims jack.

"She looks gorgeous," says Booth.

"She looks like she actually wants to go through with this," says Angela as Booth and Jack jaws both drop and they turn from the aisle to Angela.

"Not that, I mean, I always thought that Brennan walking down an aisle would look awkward, but she looks comfortable, content. It's amazing," states Angela as her eyes tear.

When Brennan reaches the arch, she receives a kiss on the cheek from her brother and the Justice of the Peace begins.

"The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another. Seeley Booth, will you have this woman to be your wedded wide, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," replies Booth.

"Temperance Brennan, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

I do," replies Brennan.

"You may now exchange your personal vows, beginning with the bride," says the Justice of the Peace.

As Brennan and Booth take each others hands, Brennan begins, "I can write lab reports and write books; books with scenes of love, and yet I still can't seem to find the right words to explain to you how I feel. From the moment we met, you've challenged me. Not in a competitive way, but you've challenged my thoughts about people. I always had trouble connecting, but you wouldn't let me not connect with you. You're the first person in my life I ever really trusted. Since that first day, you've always been there when I needed you, and even when I didn't. You've taught me how to shoot a gun better, how to connect with people, how to follow your gut, and you've taught me how to love. I promise that for the rest of our lives, I will try to teach you as much as you've taught me, trust you more than you've already trusted me, and love you more than I could possibly express in words."

Booth smiles with tears in his eyes and begins to speak, "You're right, not only have I challenged you, but you have challenged me since the day we met. You were this amazingly intelligent, beautiful, reserved woman. But I love a challenge, and slowly over the past four years you have given piece after piece of yourself to me. I can never thank you enough for giving me that gift, the gift of yourself. I love you, like I've never felt love before. And today, as you give me that final piece, I promise that I will love every part of you, protect every part of you, and respect everything that you are and will become in the future. I will be your _partner_ in work, love, and life, for as long as we both live."

"Do you have a ring for the bride?" asks the Justice of the Peace.

"I do," replies Booth as he reaches in his pocket.

"Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

Booth slides the ring onto Brennan's and says, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Do you have a ring for the groom?"

"Yes."

"Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

Brennan slides the ring onto Booth's finger sand says "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Let these rings be give and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. In as much as Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the Bride."

Booth kisses Brennan passionately, as he pulls away, he whispers into her ear, "Thank you."

* * *

After the wedding, the group headed to Wong Foo's. Sid agreed to close down for the night so that Booth and Brennan could have their quiet wedding dinner at his place. Brennan stood with her back leaning against the bar; she was watching the squints laughing at a table, while watching her brother play with the girls and Parker, when Booth walked up to her.

"You know, I thought it might be weird, spending our wedding night at Wong Foo's, but for some reason, this feels right," stated Booth.

"Well you know, we never do things normal," replied Brennan.

"That's for sure," began Booth, "you look …"

"Happy. It's just … 4 years I didn't have a family, I had no one. And now I have you and I have these people who shared today with us. Anthropologically speaking I know there's no such thing as luck; there's a reasonable explanation for why everything occurs, but I can't seem to think of a reason other than luck, as to why I deserve this."

"I'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you that not only do you deserve this, but you deserve more than this," replied Booth as he lifted his hand up to Brennan's face.

"I love you," stated Brennan.

"I love you, too," Booth said as he turned his head to the squints table where Angela had begun hitting her champagne glass with a spoon, "let's give her a show," Booth smiled.

Brennan then grabbed her husband's lapels and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**This may not be my best work, but it's more because I'm not versed in weddings and I have all of these amazing ideas for after the wedding that are taking up my muse. So I promise very good things to come soon. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading. **


	8. Day and Nightmares

**As always, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. It may seem that this chapter has a few similarities to the first two, but I promise that what happens in this chapter will have much bigger implications for Brennan and Booth than you might think. Please trust me.  
**

**Author's Note: This chapter is rated M. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; if I did Angela would have never married Birnbaum in Fiji.**

* * *

Booth awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing on the night stand next to the bed. He looked over to see if it had woken up Brennan but she was not in the bed with him.

"Booth," he answered.

"Booth, it's Caroline. Cullen called a meeting to discuss Max Keenan's sentencing hearing next week. It's in an hour."

"I can't just come in on a Saturday. I have Parker and he's sick," responded Booth.

"You have a wife now, do you not? She can take care of your son. She may be a sociopath, but Parker loves her, so get your ass here, now," Caroline said as she hung up the phone.

Booth closed his phone and headed off into the direction of the bathroom to take a shower. When he finished he walked out into the living room while tying his tie. There he found Brennan sitting on the couch, her legs drawn up into her stomach and her forehead resting against her knees. Booth stopped in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," said Brennan softly.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Booth.

"Couldn't sleep."

Booth took a stray hair from the front of Brennan's face and put it behind her ear; he slid both hands to the side of her face and began to lean in to kiss her when he suddenly stopped.

"Your glands are huge," said Booth.

Brennan reached her hands up to her neck, "I guess they are. I think I caught whatever Parker has."

"Speaking of Parker, I have to go to a meeting; can you give him his medicine when he wakes up?"

"A meeting on a Saturday? What kind of meeting?" asked Brennan.

"It's … uh …"

"If it's about my father's sentencing, you can tell me, I can handle it."

"It's a meeting to plan out who's going to speak on behalf of the prosecution at the sentencing hearing next week."

Brennan nodded in response. Booth sat down next to her and began to stroke her face, "You're burning up."

"I'm fine."

"Open your mouth," said Booth and when Brennan did he stuck a thermometer under her tongue. He waited until he heard a beep and then took it out, "102. Ouch. You know Parker has strep throat, which requires antibiotics. Maybe I should call Angela; she can come over and watch Parker while you go to the doctor."

"Maybe you should," responded Brennan.

"Wow, accepting help? You must be sick," said Booth flashing Brennan his best charm smile.

Brennan went to open her mouth to tell him she was fine, when she saw the charm smile, all she could do was smile back. Booth got up, leaned over and kissed the top of Brennan's head before walking into the kitchen to call Angela.

* * *

When Brennan came home from the doctor she was met with a sleeping Parker on the couch and Angela sitting at the kitchen counter reading a magazine.

"Hey sweetie," said Angela.

"Hey," responded Brennan as she sat down on the stool next to Angela.

"How are you?"

"I have strep, the doctor gave me antibiotics, I'll be as good as new tomorrow."

"That's not what I meant," said Angela.

"I don't understand."

"I read body language. Your body language is screaming that you're upset about something."

"I'm fine," responded Brennan.

"You say that word so much it doesn't even sound like a word anymore," Angela put her arm on Brennan's shoulder, "you can talk to me about anything, honey."

"I've been having nightmares."

"The grave digger ones again?" asked Angela.

"No. I've been having dreams about my father being executed."

"Oh my God, sweetie, that's terrible. What does Booth say?"

"He doesn't know. I've been waiting until he falls asleep at night then coming out here and sleeping on the couch, then sneaking back in before he wakes up," stated Brennan.

"That's …"

"Horrible. I know that. It's just so hard because as soon as I tell him he's going to try to use psychology on me and I'm really not in the mood for that lately."

"You know he's usually right with that sort of thing. Plus, he's your husband now Bren, you have to be able to tell him this kind of thing," said Angela.

"You're right," sighed Brennan.

* * *

The Next Evening

Booth had just returned from dropping Parker off at Rebecca's. He noticed Brennan was not in the living room so he walked to their bedroom where he saw her laying down, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, lover."

"Hey."

Booth took off his shirt and climbed into bed next to Brennan; he kissed her cheek and put his arm around her stomach. He smiled at her.

"You're using your charm smile on me," stated Brennan.

"Parker talked about you the whole way home. He talked about how smart you were, and how you took such good care of him after Angela left. I think my son is in love with my wife."

"I've learned the way to his heart is to let him play video games, plus he's an amazing little boy."

Booth responded by kissing Brennan passionately.

"How are you feeling?" asked Booth.

"Much better," responded Brennan as Booth kissed her again.

"Better enough for this?" asked Booth as he began to kiss her neck and reached down to remove her tank top.

"Definitely," responded Brennan as she reached down and unbuttoned her husband's jeans.

Booth removed his jeans and boxers completely and then removed Brennan's shorts and thong. He continued to trail kisses down her stomach then back up to her neck as he slid into her. She stroked his back and began to kiss his neck. When they were done, he rolled off of her and looked over to see a very satisfied Brennan.

"You're very good at that," she said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Booth responded as he kissed Brennan again.

"That was exhausting."

"That means we did it right," smiled Booth, "why don't we call it an early night?"

"Sounds good to me," responded Brennan.

* * *

The Next Morning

She was back at this place again; standing beside a medical tray. She picked up a needle and walked over to a table. Her father was strapped to it. She looked him in the eye and then brought the needle to his right arm when she heard him say, "Temperance."

"Temperance!" exclaimed Booth who saw his wife thrashing in the bed next to him. She didn't hear him so he grabbed her arms and held her against the bed. He put his lips up to her ear and tried again," Temperance."

Brennan awoke to find her husband standing over her with his arms wrapped around her wrists. She was overwhelmed and looked up at him with helpless eyes, she kept gasping for air that she just couldn't seem to catch.

"Hey, look at me. Breathe. You're okay, Temperance."

When she caught her breath she didn't know what to do so she started crying. Booth wrapped his arms around his shaking wife.

"You're okay," he said again.

When Brennan stopped crying, Booth brought her away from him but kept his arms on her shoulders.

"Maybe your fever's back. Fever can cause nightmares," stated Booth.

"It's not that," Brennan sighed, "I should have told you, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry. Just tell me now."

"I've been having nightmares. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would tell me the psychology surrounding it and I knew that you would be right. In them I'm giving my father the lethal injection. It's because I think it's my fault, because I gave the FBI the evidence needed to convict him."

Booth looked at Brennan sympathetically, "It's not your fault."

"Rationally I know that, yet I just can't get rid of the feeling. It scares me so much. The fact that I can't rationally explain what I'm feeling and the fact that my father could die. I've known the whole time that he was facing the death penalty, but now that the time has come for him to be sentenced, I can't deal with the consequences," stated Brennan.

"He's your father. You love him. No matter how much you try to rationally explain that he deserves the death penalty, you'd never want that for him. You don't have to deal with this alone, we can do it together. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he doesn't get the death penalty. But no matter what happens I'm always gonna be here for you, I'm always on your side."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay. Showing vulnerability is not something you like to do. It's who you are. I love who you are."

"I love you, too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Good thing you never have to find out," smiled Booth.

* * *

**Reviews will make me the happiest person alive. **


	9. A Little Something Refreshing

**Thanks again for the reviews; I appreciate all those who are reading my deepest hopes for Brennan and Booth. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, other than the 206 in my body.  
**

* * *

Brennan sat on a cold court room bench starting straight ahead. It was her birthday. She thought to herself how fitting it was that after her father had missed so many of her birthdays, he wouldn't be spending this one close to her either. Maybe he was physically close but emotionally they were miles apart. Mostly because Brennan had no idea what she was feeling emotionally. Before she could mull over it anymore, she was brought out of her daze by a warm hand that had planted itself on her knee. She didn't have to look to her left to know it was Booth, so she didn't; she just placed her hand on his and continued to stare straight ahead.

The Judge began to speak, "we are here today to determine the sentencing of one Max Keenan, found guilty of two counts of murder, including the brutal killing of the Deputy Director of the FBI. The prosecution may begin."

"Your Honor, we would like to ask for the consideration of leniency in this sentencing," said Caroline.

"You can't be serious. You work for the FBI and this man killed your boss."

"I am aware of that fact."

Brennan was in absolute shock. She was not expecting this and could only look at her husband sitting next to her. When she went to speak, no words came out.

"You know I would have told you if I could," said Booth.

"Would the prosecution like to call anyone to speak on behalf on this request for leniency?"

"Yes, Special Agent Seeley Booth, sir."

With that Booth squeezed his wife's hand ever so gently and walked up to the front of the court room and sat down.

"Agent Booth?" questioned the Judge.

"I was the arresting officer in Max Keenan's case. Both of the FBI agent's he killed were crooked cops. They were a disgrace to the badge, a disgrace to the criminal justice system, and a disgrace to the country. While I do not condone the killing of a cop, the two in which he killed were trying to hurt his children. I can't say that I wouldn't or any other parent wouldn't act in the same way that Max Keenan did in his situation," replied Booth.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you are now his son-in-law, would it?" asked the Judge.

"No it does not. Dr. Brennan and I were partners and close friends when I arrested her father. She has nothing to do with how I feel about this case, whether we are married or not. She knows how much I believe in justice and I don't feel that the death penalty is appropriate justice for a man who murdered two crooked cops in order to protect his family."

"Very well Agent Booth," and with that Booth got up and returned back to his seat, put his hand right back where it was on Brennan's knee and followed her eyes to the front of the room.

"Mr. Keenan, would you like to speak on your own behalf?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Proceed."

"I've done a lot of things that other people would see as horrible. But for me, everything I've done, every crime I've committed was to protect my family. I have an amazing, smart daughter and a son with a family of his own. I'm just getting to know them again. I'm not asking for leniency, I'm asking to spend the rest of my life in jail, so I can spend time with the family I was only trying to protect," said Max.

The Judge nodded and began to speak, "I will take into consideration all those parties who spoke and will be back with my ruling in a timely fashion."

Brennan realized that people were exiting the court room and looking at her as they did, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Temperance, what are you feeling?" questioned Booth.

Brennan took a deep breath before finally turning to meet Booth's eyes. "I don't know. I wish I did. I'm not trying to freeze anybody out, especially you, I really don't know."

Booth didn't say anything; he just instinctively wrapped his right arm around Brennan's shoulders. They sat there without moving until the Judge re-entered. When everyone else had come in and taken their seats, he began.

"After reviewing the evidence and the statements provided today, I cannot in good faith sentence Max Keenan to death for doing something I can't guarantee I wouldn't do if my daughters were being threatened. Because of the prosecution's request and the support they have provided, I hereby sentence the defendant, Max Keenan, to life in prison without the possibility of parole. We are dismissed," finished the Judge.

Brennan for the first time in weeks could see clearly; she stood up and gave her father a hug. As she pulled a way she smiled and Max spoke, "I love you, honey. Happy Birthday."

Brennan and Booth walked out of the court room hand in hand, when they got outside they were met with Angela. She hugged Brennan, "Sweetie, I'm so happy for your dad. I know it's your birthday but I need you to sign off on tissue markers at the lab for a facial reconstruction. It will only take a few minutes."

"No problem," replied Brennan as she brought her lips up to meet Booth's. "I'll be home in an hour."

As Brennan and Angela walked away, Angela looked back and smiled at Booth, their plan had worked.

* * *

When Brennan returned home from the lab, she opened her apartment door and was met with an amazing aroma. She walked in and saw her husband dishing food out onto two plates.

"You cooked for me?" asked Brennan.

"You bet. I figured the past few weeks were hard for you and that you'd want to stay home for your birthday so I bought some nice wine and made coconut shrimp. And maybe if you're lucky you'll get some dessert," said Booth flashing his charm smile the best that he could. They sat down and began to eat.

"This is amazing," said Brennan.

"I do what I can."

"What else can you do?" asked Brennan smiling.

Booth responded by standing up and then leaning down to kiss her. When they pulled apart he walked to the counter and picked up an envelope and then returned to the table.

"Staying in tonight was a good idea," said Brennan.

"I hope you don't feel the same way about tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

Booth handed her the envelope, "There are 2 plane tickets inside to New Zealand. I figured we could go to the Waitomo Caves you squints are always talking about."

"Oh my God. This is … amazing. But tomorrow? What about work?" asked Brennan.

"I already talked to Cam. She's fine with it."

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Booth, "Come on Temperance, be impulsive."

"I wasn't going to say no, I was going to say I can't wait to go to the most romantic place in the world, with the most romantic man in the world. "

"I am rubbing off on you," said Booth.

"I don't know what that means, but you certainly like to rub against me."

Booth chuckled and instead of pointing out how dirty Brennan's comment was he decided to show her. He stood up and took her hand and as they walked to the bedroom hand in hand, Brennan said, "I love you, Seeley."

"Happy Birthday, Temperance."

* * *

**Again, reviews are always appreciated. Major things will happen in the next chapter, however I have a crazy week at school so I can't be entirely sure when it will be up so bare with me and I will do my best. Thanks for reading. **


	10. My Favorite Accident

**Once again, the reviews are very much appreciated. In response to a few, I am not from New Zealand. I wish. And I **_**really**_** wish that one day I will meet a man like Booth who will surprise me with a trip to the Waitomo Caves for my birthday. Also, I am not writing about their trip because I have a much bigger plan that I cannot keep in any longer. I do believe you will like it better anyway. You be the judge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; if I did Dr. Brennan would be the Head of Forensics at the Jeffersonian. **

**Note: This chapter takes place 5 weeks after the last one, and 6 after the one previous to that.**

* * *

Brennan and Angela walked up the stairs of the platform where Zach, Cam, and Hodgins were already examining their latest sets of remains. They were met with a victim, who appeared to have been ripped apart my some kind of animal leaving his body with only about a third of the flesh.

"Oh my God! What is that smell? That body is disgusting!" exclaimed Angela.

"Dr. Brennan can you give us a sex and age?" asked Cam.

"Victim appears to be male, mid 40s to early 50s."

"Any idea what kind of animal is responsible?"

As Brennan took a closer look at the bones, she began to feel sick. She ignored it, took a deep breath and began, "Doesn't appear to be human but I can't be sure with the …" She felt the bile rising in her throat, she put her fist in front of her mouth and swallowed, then continued, "…amount of flesh left on the bone. Zach, remove the remaining skin from the bones and find me when you're done."

And with that Brennan turned around and walked as fast as she could to the bathroom, leaving the rest of the squints staring at each other with confusion evident on their faces.

"I'm on it," stated Angela and with that she jogged after her best friend.

When she reached the bathroom she was met with the sound of heaving and then the flush of a toilet from one of the stalls. She looked toward the bottom of the stall door and saw the figure of Brennan sitting on the cold tile floor. She knocked.

"Bren?"

"I'm fine, Ange," replied Brennan.

"Open the door."

"I'm fine, I just need a minute."

"I may not be strong enough to break down the door but I am definitely small enough to climb under it so open the door … now!"

Brennan didn't feel like arguing with Angela so she opened the door.

"Sweetie," Angela said as she reached her hand out for Brennan's and helped her to her feet, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked as she washed her face and hands.

"You just got sick after looking at remains. I'm pretty sure that's never happened in your entire life."

"It wasn't the remains, Angela, probably just something I ate."

"What did you eat today?"

"Um … nothing," answered Brennan.

"Nausea, vomiting, sensitivity to smell?"

"Those are three of the first signs of …" and with that Brennan's face dropped in shock, "not possible."

"Anything is possible."

"No really, I'm on birth control, it isn't possible. I can't …"

"Think Brennan, has there ever been a time where maybe you forgot? Not even you can be on top of everything every second of every day," said Angela.

"No. I can't … I can't deal with this right now," said Brennan as she stormed out of the bathroom.

She went to her office and tried to busy herself with paper work and book ideas but nothing seemed to work. She was tired so she decided to just lay on her couch until Zach was done with the remains. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift and that's when she remembered. She jumped up to her feet and went straight to Angela's office. When she went in she closed the door.

"I might be pregnant," Brennan blurted out.

"I see you finally caught up to your own reality," responded Angela.

"I was on antibiotics for strep throat, we had sex. Antibiotics make birth control ineffective. How could I have …"

"Sit down, sweetie; your pacing is making me dizzy."

Brennan sat down on Angela's couch and Angela sat down next to her.

"Oh my God. What am I going to do?"

"You don't know that you're pregnant yet."

"No, but I need to know what to do before that. If I tell Booth that I might be pregnant, he's going to be the happiest man on Earth, but I never wanted children, I don't …"

Angela reached over and grabbed Brennan's hand, "Look at me," Brennan did as she was told; "You ever think that maybe things happen for a reason?"

"I think that there is a rational explanation for every occurrence, but I don't see what the reason for me being stupid enough to forget the fact that I was on antibiotics could be."

"Well rationally speaking, the goal of every organism is to produce fit offspring. Maybe science is naturally selecting you to have a child with Booth because you two have such great breeding qualities," said Angela.

Brennan laughed.

"What?" asked Angela.

"That was a very good attempt at using my thought process against me."

"Well, I hope it worked," said Angela as Brennan hugged her and then walked out of her office.

* * *

When Brennan returned home from work, her husband was already there, sitting on the couch watching hockey.

"Hey, babe," Booth said as Brennan walked over to him and gave him a soft, quick kiss and then sat down on the couch next to him.

Brennan knew that within one moment of them sitting there in silence, Booth would be able to figure out that was something on her mind so she just went for it, "We need to talk."

Booth saw a look of concern in his wife's eyes so he immediately took her hand into his. "What's up?"

"Antibiotics, they counteract the active agent in birth control, leaving it useless to prevent fertilization. I uh …"

"Spit it out, Bones."

"I might be pregnant. I've been nauseous and the smell of our latest victim made me sick this morning."

"I told you that everything happens at least once," Booth smirked, "But you don't want kids," stated Booth as his smile faded.

"I didn't want kids. But like you said, who knows better than me how fragile life can be. If there is something inside of me that has the potential to be a human life, I wouldn't hurt it. Plus it's yours too, a life made up of half of my DNA and half of yours. For some reason I can't think of anything more incredible than that."

Booth smiled widely, "So?"

"I bought a test. Should I take it now?"

"Oh, yeah," smirked Booth.

Brennan walked into the bathroom, took the test and set the timer, and then she walked out of bathroom and returned to her position of the couch next to Booth. He took her hand into his. A few minutes later the timer went off. Brennan stood up and pulled Booth up with her and they walked hand in hand to the bathroom. She looked down at the test and then looked up at Booth.

"Hey, daddy," said Brennan.

"Really?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you happy?"

"Extremely," responded Brennan as Booth picked her up and spun her around.

* * *

**So let me know, was this chapter better than just writing about the vacation? Your thoughts mean the world to me. :)**


	11. More Than Anything

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. School has been insanely busy for me lately, but it's calming down so I'm hoping the updates will become more frequent. Hope you enjoy and thanks as always for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, if I did I would make Fox put it back on the air right now and not wait until April 14****th.**

* * *

Brennan looked down at her husband who was placing kisses down her stomach.

"Stop," she said.

Booth did what he was told and moved his head up to where he could see into her eyes and then he kissed her lips. She pulled away.

"No, I'm serious, Seeley, we need to talk about this."

Booth smiled and kissed her again with a little more passion, "Talk about what?"

"We're having a child."

"That is correct," responded Booth with a smile, "What are you trying to say?"

"There are a lot of things to think about. I mean out work and how we are going to raise them when we believe such different things and …"

"Why don't you try breathing, Bones?"

"These are important topics of discussion, Booth."

"I know."

"Do you want to baptize the baby?" asked Brennan.

"I do, but …"

"I do, too," Brennan interrupted.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I know that Catholics believe that in order for salvation they need to be baptized. While I don't believe that, you do, and our child might, and it's important. While I think that our child should decide when they are older what to believe, if that is Catholicism, I realize that baptism is necessary and I will not deny our baby anything."

"Wow, that's impressive, even for you," Booth winked.

"Plus, I know the second I tell Angela, Zach, and Hodgins they're going to be fighting over who gets to be the godparents, so I figured it would be important to decide if there would be godparents at all."

"I appreciate this, more than you probably understand."

Brennan smiled, "Cam is going to hate me."

"Because you're having my baby? She was fine with the wedding."

"The wedding didn't affect my job. Having a baby certainly will."

"Let me talk to her," responded Booth.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," said Booth as he pulled Brennan into him, "Good night Temperance," he said before kissing her on the lips, he then placed his hand on her stomach, "Good night, baby."

* * *

The Next Day

Booth and Brennan walked into the Jeffersonian hand in hand; they walked up to the platform where Zach and Hodgins were racing bugs while Angela watched. 

"Where's Cam?" asked Booth.

"In her office," responded Angela.

"I'll be back," said Booth as he gently gave Brennan's hand a squeeze and walked away.

"There's something I need to tell you guys," said Brennan.

"Oh my God!" screamed Angela.

"What's going on?" asked Hodgins.

"Oh my God!" screamed Angela again.

"Angela…"

"Sorry, Bren."

"I'm pregnant," stated Brennan.

"No way," responded Zach.

"Seriously?" asked Hodgins.

"Seriously," replied Brennan.

"Oh my God!" screamed Angela once more before hugging her best friend, "Congratulations!"

"Yeah, congratulations," said Hodgins as he pulled Brennan in for a hug, followed by Zach who for once in his life seemed speechless, until he pulled away, took a good look and Brennan and said, "I want to be the godfather."

"No way, I call godfather," responded Hodgins.

"Just because you are married to what I presume will be the godmother, doesn't mean you automatically get to be the godfather."

Angela looked at Brennan, "Do I get to be the godmother?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course," replied Brennan.

Angela responded by hugging Brennan again, "What about them?"

"I decided that since I am allowing the child to be baptized and I am carrying it and all, Booth can make the godfather decision," smirked Brennan.

"Where's Booth?" asked Zach and Hodgins simultaneously. 

"Right here," responded Booth and him and Cam walked up the stairs.

"Congrats, man. I wanna be godfather," said Hodgins.

"No, I want to be the child's godfather," stated Zach.

"Wow, you were totally right," said Booth looking at Brennan, "I gotta go, see you at home," continued Brennan before kissing her goodbye.

"Dr. Brennan, can I see you in my office?" asked Cam.

"Yes," responded Brennan as she followed Cam to her office.

"I don't hate you," said Cam as soon as they sat down around her desk.

"He told you?"

"Yes. Dr. Brennan, Seeley and I have a past, but that's all it is, a past. I knew before you guys even got married how he felt about you. I also know how he feels about children, so I am very happy for the both you.

"Thank you," responded Brennan.

"I'm going to have to take you out of the field. I can't risk the Jeffersonian losing a world-renowned forensic anthropologist and her offspring."

"Booth told you to say that, didn't he?" asked Brennan.

"Yeah, he did, but I agree with him. Congratulations, Dr. Brennan."

* * *

That Night

Brennan and Booth were lying in bed, when Booth began to speak, "I think the squints are almost as excited about this baby as we are."

"They're our family Booth, of course they are happy."

"You look so content. I thought you were going to freak out about being pregnant but you're embracing it," stated Booth.

"People change. You really would have found that out if you had asked me to not work in the field with you while being pregnant."

Booth looked at Brennan with guilt then gave her his best puppy dog face, "Why would I have been surprised?"

"Because I would have told you that I wasn't planning on going out in the field while pregnant."

"You really love this baby, don't you?" asked Booth.

"More than anything," responded Brennan.

"You know what I love more than anything?"

"What's that?"

"You," responded Booth and then kissed her passionately.

* * *

**This may not be my best chapter, but I promise you the next one is insane, and I mean that in a good way. Hint: reviews are good writing motivators. :)**


	12. Double Vision

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys are my heroes. :) This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one, Brennan is 9 weeks pregnant. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Booth woke up to the sound he had gotten used to waking up to for the last few weeks: his wife throwing up in the bathroom. Just like every other day, he climbed out of bed and met Brennan in the bathroom. He held her hair and rubbed her back and when she was finished he always gave her a kiss on the forehead to let her know he felt sorry she wasn't feeling well. But today, she wasn't finished when Booth thought she was and as soon as he kissed her, she began heaving again.

"Well that wasn't the response I was hoping for," said Booth.

"Oh my god …" said Brennan between her heaves. When it seemed her stomach had finally settled a bit, she flushed the toilet and sat down next to it, her back against the wall.

"How long have you been at this?" asked Booth.

"An hour. I don't even think there's anything left in my stomach to throw up."

"Aw, hun. Why don't we go into the kitchen and I'll make you some breakfast."

"I don't know about that."

"I know you don't feel well, but you have to eat, it's what the baby needs," said Booth as he grabbed Brennan's hand and walked her into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Booth placed a plate of toast with jam in front of Brennan. Brennan took a deep breath then proceeded to take a bite of the toast. She forced it down her throat, only for it to come right back up. She ran back to the bathroom and returned to her heaving. Booth ran after her and resumed his position as the hair holder and back rubber. When she was finished, Booth looked at her sympathetically.

"Come on," he said as he took her hand and brought her back to bed. 

Brennan lied down and groaned, "I have the worst headache, Seeley."

Booth responded by kneeling next to Brennan's side of the bed, he began slowly rubbing circles on her temples, "how's that?"

"Better," responded Brennan.

Then Booth's phone rang, "Booth," he answered.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," he replied to the person on the other end of the line, "I've gotta go to work," Booth said to Brennan.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'm just going to go back to sleep."

"Alright, but promise you'll call if you need anything."

"I promise," said Brennan.

"I love you," stated Booth.

"Love you too."

* * *

After Booth left, Brennan did go back to sleep. She woke up a few hours later and decided to try to eat something again. She got up but she was so tired she could barely move. She slowly made her way towards the kitchen but had barely gotten halfway down the hallway before she felt sick again. She went to the bathroom and threw up. When she was done, she slowly made her way back to the bedroom and called her husband.

"Booth," said the voice on the other hand.

"Hey."

"Hey babe, is everything okay?"

"No, Seeley I really don't feel well, I've never felt this bad before, I'm so tired I can barely move."

"I'm coming home," and before Brennan could respond, he hung up the phone.

* * *

When Booth got home, the apartment was silent. He went to the bathroom and saw Brennan sitting on the floor resting her head on the wall with her eyes closed. 

"Sweetheart," he said.

"I can't keep anything down and I'm just so tired," responded Brennan. 

Booth reached his arm out for Brennan to use to get up; she did and then started to walk out of the bathroom when she fell backwards into Booth's arm.

"Temperance."

"Dizzy," was all Brennan could manage to get out.

Booth scooped her up into his arms, "That's it; we're going to the hospital."

* * *

Booth sat in the waiting room of the hospital emergency room running his hand through his hair when he heard high heels walking up to him; he lifted his head to find Angela standing in front of him.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Angela asked frantically.

"I don't know they're hooking her up to monitors and fluids to get her rehydrated. They said they'd come and get me when the ob/gyn was ready to see her."

Angela took a seat next to Booth and just as she did, they heard a women's voice call, "Seeley Booth?"

"Yeah."

"You can come see your wife now."

* * *

Booth walked into Brennan's hospital room and ran right to her side. He took her hand into his and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The doctor was readying the ultrasound equipment and when she was finished getting ready she lifted Brennan's gown and began.

"Cold," Brennan said.

"That's the first word every expectant mother says," said the doctor smiling.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Booth.

"Your babies are fine."

"Wait, did you just say babies! As in plural form of baby?" asked Brennan.

"Yes. You see that?" asked the doctor as she pulled the ultrasound screen to a better angle, "those two flashes of light are your babies' heartbeats. There are indeed two of them. This explains the extreme morning sickness, headaches and tiredness you've been feeling, Dr. Brennan. When there is more than one baby, the normal symptoms of pregnancy are exasperated, because of the extra hormones."

"Twins?" asked Booth.

"Yes, identical twins, actually. It's too early to tell if they will be boys or girls, but you'll be having two girls or two boys."

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand.

"We'll have to keep you overnight, Dr. Brennan to get you hydrated and we'll give you some anti-nausea medication. I can't guarantee that it will completely get rid of the nausea and vomiting but it will at least make it a bit more tolerable. Other than that, the babies look great, completely healthy," and with that the doctor exited.

Booth looked down at Brennan who looked like she'd seen a ghost, "you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, tired," she responded pulling her hand away from his.

She looked up at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm just so tired. I'm going to go to sleep."

"It's okay," replied Booth planting a kiss on her forehead before walking out.

* * *

He was met with Angela still sitting in the waiting room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Brennan and the babies are fine," Booth smiled.

"Babies? As in more than one?"

"Two, we're having twins."

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" exclaimed Angela hugging Booth.

"If only Bones felt that way."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing," replied Booth shrugging, "she just said she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Not a word."

"Seeley, Brennan may have married you, she may be different in some ways, but she is still Brennan. She still deals with things this way and refuses to tell people when she's scared. You have to show her that no matter how scared she is its okay."

"Yeah."

"Twins. Wow. At least you don't have to make the godfather decision anymore," Angela smiled.

Booth smiled back and patted Angela's leg before standing up, "Thanks," he said as he walked back into Brennan's hospital room.

* * *

Booth sat in the chair for hours watching Brennan sleep. At around 7 she finally stirred. She opened her eyes and looked at husband.

"Hey," Booth said.

"Hey."

"How ya feeling?"

"Still exhausted."

Booth nodded his head and then walked to the other side of the hospital bed and climbed in behind Brennan. He brought her into him, just like he would do in their bed at home. He rubbed his hand up and down her side. She turned around to face him.

"I'm scared," Brennan said.

"I know you are. So am I."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"It's just. I was good with having one child. Now there are two. Double the diapers, double the feedings, double the midnight wakeups. I feel twice as sick and I'm gonna get twice as huge and we need to move and …"

"And we'll have double the laughs, double the first words and first steps, double the joy and happiness," responded Booth.

Brennan smiled, "I just want to be a good mother."

"You're gonna be a great mother. This isn't going to be easy. Having twins is new to me too, but we're a team, there are two of us too."

"I love you," said Brennan as she kissed Booth

"I love you, too and I love you two," Booth said as he placed his hand on Brennan's stomach. She put her hand over his and smiled.

* * *

**What's better than one Brennan-Booth child? Two! At least I think so. What do you think?**


	13. Signs of Love

**Thanks again for all of the reviews. This chapter takes place 7 weeks after the last one, Brennan is 16 weeks pregnant. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, oh how I wish I did.**

**Author's note: This chapter is rated M.**

* * *

Booth woke up to a different sound coming from his wife than the morning sickness he had gotten accustomed to; today he awoke to the sound of grunts and movement, almost as if his wife was in a fight with someone. He turned around in bed to face his wife who was standing next to the bed with her back towards him and was indeed in a fight. The someone: a pair of pants. 

"Good morning," said Booth.

Brennan turned around, "Not a good morning."

"What's the matter, babe?"

"They don't fit. I'm too fat."

"You're not fat."

"Did you not just hear what I said? They don't fit!" said Brennan with a little more of an attitude this time. 

Booth looked up at his wife who had tears in her eyes. He gave her his best charm smile and she took a deep breath and sat on the bed.

"I'm fat," she stated, simply.

"You are gorgeous."

"You're just saying that because you did this to me."

"I'm saying it because there are not many things in the world that are sexier than the woman who's carrying your children," said Booth, "Maybe the fact that you can't get your pants on is a sign."

"A sign of what?" asked Brennan.

"A sign that you shouldn't put your pants on," winked Booth as he laid Brennan down on the bed and started to kiss her. 

As their tongues explored each others mouths, Booth slid off Brennan's panties, which were the only thing keeping him from her. Then Brennan took charge and Booth found himself below her. 

She came up for air and said, "I'm a little nervous about you putting all of your body weight onto our children."

"Hey whatever you want," Booth replied as he put his arms on her waist and led her onto him as they moved with the motion. 

When they were finished, Brennan rolled off of Booth, "That was amazing."

"Remember this moment when you're so hormonal you don't want to touch me."

"That won't ever happen," smiled Brennan.

"Oh, really? Why is that?"

"Because I find you quite irresistible."

"You'll find me even more irresistible tonight," stated Booth.

"Why?'

"I'm taking you out to dinner. I'll pick you up from work at 6?"

"Sounds good." replied Brennan.

* * *

That Night

Booth pulled the car up to one of the nicest apartment buildings in Washington, D.C. Brennan just looked at him in confusion.

"This isn't a restaurant," she said.

"I know. Just trust me."

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and led her into the building, past the doorman and onto the elevator. When they got to the door of their destination, Booth put his hands over Temperance's eyes and led her in.

"I realize that you might be mad at me after this. I made a big decision without consulting you. But I was here meeting with another agent who lives downstairs and I just thought it was an amazing building and he said apartments don't become available very often here so I put down a deposit but if you don't like it, we don't have to move in."

Temperance pulled Seeley's hands off of her eyes and was met with a candle lit apartment. 

"Oh my God. It's beautiful."

"It has four bedrooms. One for us, one for Parker, one for the twins, and an office for you," stated Booth as he led her around the apartment, "But this is the best part," he said leading her onto a balcony with an amazing view of the city.

"So what do you think?"

"Can we move in now?" asked Brennan.

Booth smiled then pointed toward the table where there were candles, a vase of flowers, and food.

"Does every apartment come with Thai food?"

"No, I did promise you dinner after all."

After Brennan and Booth finished eating, Booth brought his chair over next to Brennan's and put his arm around her. They stared at the view for a while in satisfied silence. Then Brennan leaned over and passionately kissed Booth. When they broke apart, Brennan had a very strange look on her face.

"What is it?" asked Booth concerned.

Brennan took Booth's hand and put it on her stomach. Booth's smile went from ear to ear as he felt his children moving in Brennan's stomach.

"I think they like their new home," smiled Brennan before she felt Seeley's lips crash into hers.

* * *

**In the next chapter Brennan and Booth will find out the sex of the babies! I already know, in fact I've already named them. But just for fun, what would you guys like to see. Boys or Girls? Thanks for reading. :)**


	14. All I Want

**As always thanks for the reviews. Most of, not all of you will get what you want in this chapter. This chapter takes place one month after the last one, Brennan is 5 months pregnant. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Booth was driving home from dropping off Parker at Rebecca's when he decided to call Bones and see what she wanted for dinner.

"Hello," Brennan answered.

"Hey babe, I was wondering what you wanted for dinner?"

"Chinese and pizza."

"You want both?" asked Booth.

"Yes. And you should probably stop and get ice cream. I'm pretty sure we are out."

"Wow, okay. I'll be home in an hour or so."

"Bye."

An hour later, Booth returned to their new apartment with pizza, Chinese, and ice cream. He was met with darkness.

"Bones?"

Booth got no response. That's when he heard muffled crying coming from the direction of the couch. He turned on the light and saw his wife sitting on the couch, tears streaming down her face.

"Temperance, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"You're mad at me," Brennan said succinctly.

"I'm not mad at you, why would you think I was mad at you?"

Brennan didn't answer she started to sob a little more uncontrollably. Booth pulled her into a hug.

"I wanted two dinners. You're mad that you had to make more than one stop to feed your pregnant wife."

Booth pulled Brennan's face out of his shoulder and looked at her, he started to laugh.

"You're laughing at me?!"

"Yes. I'm not mad at you. I wasn't. You're carrying two human beings inside of you. You can have all the dinners you want," Booth smiled.

"My hormones …"

"They're all out of whack, I know," responded Booth, "I got the food. How about we eat and watch the discovery channel."

Booth wiped the tears from Brennan's eyes with his thumbs and Brennan responded by kissing him.

After they ate, Brennan and Booth were cuddled on the couch.

"So, tomorrow's the big day," said Booth.

"It is?"

"Tomorrow we can find out the sex of our children. Do you have a preference?"

"It's silly to have a preference. Biology is biology, there's nothing we can do about it now. Though, if either of us could, it would have been you. Which chromosome do you hope you contributed?" Brennan asked Booth.

"All I want is for them to be healthy."

"Me too."

* * *

The Next Day

Brennan sat in the stirrups glaring at her husband who was pacing around the small office, very fast for such a small space.

"Nervous much?" asked Brennan.

"Excited," smiled Booth.

"Me too."

After a few more minutes, Dr. Wright, Brennan's ob entered.

"Well, good morning." she said.

"Good morning," Brennan and Booth both responded.

"20 weeks, you're getting there."

"I'm honestly ready to get there already," smiled Brennan.

"Ah, don't worry, I promise you it's very much worth the wait," the doctor said as she lifted Brennan's gown and began rubbing the instrument on her stomach.

"There's one heartbeat … and there's the other. Both very strong."

"Of course they're strong, they've got us for parents," replied Booth, squeezing Brennan's hand.

:Dr. Wright smiled, "Would you like to know the sexes?"

"Oh yeah," said Booth.

The doctor looked at Brennan, "Yes."

"Congratulations, you will be having two girls."

"Girls! You hear that, Bones? We're having girls," said Booth unable to hide his excitement.

"I did hear that, Seeley. Girls. Wow," Brennan smiled.

The doctor wiped the gel off of Brennan's stomach and left the room. Booth helped Brennan change back into her clothes.

"We're not painting the nursery pink," stated Brennan.

"I figured you wouldn't want to. I don't care as long as there are locks to keep the boys out."

"Seeley, they're babies."

"I don't care. Our girls are going to be heartbreakers from birth, just like their mother," Booth smiled before kissing Brennan softly, "I'm so happy."

"Me too," replied Brennan, "me too."

* * *

**Twin baby girls for Booth and Brennan, hope you guys are happy. Let me know what you think and review please. On another note, I started another story. It's B/B as well, though it won't start out as fluffy as this one, it will get there though. The story means a lot to me so I would really appreciate it if you check it out, it's called "Someone to Save You." Thanks for reading.**


	15. Early

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. This chapter takes place 7 weeks after the last one. Brennan is 27 weeks pregnant. :) The date is December 2****nd**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

It was a Saturday in early December when Brennan and Booth were lying on their living room couch watching television. They had just finished having dinner with Zach, Cam, Jack, and Angela and had officially asked the four of them to be godparents to their children. They were all ecstatic; especially Angela who had decided her gift to Brennan and the babies was going to be to paint their nursery, in not pink tones and not too girly designs of course. Brennan started to shift positions every few minutes, Booth looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, they just can't sit still," Brennan replied.

Booth put his hand on Brennan's stomach, "Wow. You're right."

"Ow!" hissed Brennan.

"What did I do?"

"It's not you; it's the ba … Ow!" Brennan's eyes closed in pain.

"Braxton-Hicks?"

"This hurts way more. It hurts so badly, Seeley. Oh my god."

"Hey, look at me. You're okay. I'll take you to the hospital, they'll figure it out," stated Booth as he grabbed Brennan's hands and brought her to her feet.

Once they were in the car, Booth reached over and grabbed Brennan's hand, she squeezed in response to another pain in her stomach.

"Its way too early, Booth, this can't be happening," Brennan said.

"We don't know that you're in labor, yet. This is not the time for you to start jumping to conclusions," smiled Booth.

"You're right."

When they arrived at the hospital, the nurses hooked Brennan up to the machines and the doctor came in and took a look.

"You're going into pre-term labor," Dr. Wright stated succinctly.

"Pre-term? This is early even for the word pre-term," responded Brennan in a panicked voice.

"I'm going to give you medicine in an attempt to stop the labor. I'll come back in a little while to see how you're doing."

Brennan looked up at Booth who had taken a firm grip of her hand, "It's going to be alright, I promise," he said.

A half hour later the nurse returned to find Brennan and Booth in the same position she had left them. She was holding onto his hand for dear life, in apparent pain. She lifted Brennan's gown.

"I'm afraid that the medication isn't working, you're almost fully dilated."

"Oh my God," said Booth.

"Unfortunately, your blood pressure appears to be very high …"

"Of course my blood pressure is high, my babies aren't due for another 3 months," screamed Brennan.

"I know that. We're going to do everything we can, Dr. Brennan and Mr. Booth. But you're going to have to have a c-section. Giving birth naturally could be harmful to both you and the babies at this time."

The tears had begun flowing freely from Brennan's eyes; Booth took the back of his hand and wiped them away.

"Our girls are our girls, Temperance. They're strong, they'll pull through this," he said.

Temperance just nodded in return.

"I'm gonna go call the squints and our families and get on the sterile gown. I'll see you in the operating room. I love you, Temperance. Everything is gonna be just fine."

After Booth made the phone calls, he ran into the operating room where Dr. Wright was about to begin. He made his way to the head of the bed where Brennan was lying; she was awake but had an oxygen mask over her face. He took her hand and stared lovingly into her eyes.

After a while Dr. Wright said, "We're going to deliver the first baby." She did so and the baby was handed off to a nurse. Then she did the same thing with the second.

"What's going on? Why aren't they crying?" Booth asked the doctor.

"Your daughters' lungs are underdeveloped which is a normal occurrence for premature babies. They need to be hooked up to a breathing tube until their lungs reach normal size. But they are alive; they're being taken to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. You'll be able to see them, when I'm finished closing Dr. Brennan," Dr. Wright responded.

Booth stroked his wife's cheek, "They're okay, babe. They're okay."

A Few Hours Later

Booth was sitting in a chair, watching his sleeping wife. Brennan had fallen asleep right after her surgery and they had yet to go see their children. Suddenly, she began to stir.

"Hey, hun" Booth said.

"Hey," she replied, "have you seen them?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Am I allowed?"

"Yes, you just can't walk. I'll have to wheel you."

As Booth began to wheel her out of the room and down the hall, Brennan said, "The alpha male in you must love this."

Booth stopped the wheel chair and placed a kiss on top of Brennan's head, "I love you," he said.

He continued to wheel her into the NICU; he asked the nurse where the girls were and pointed to two incubators in the corner. He brought Brennan to them and stopped in between them.

"They're so small," Brennan stated tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Booth didn't know what to say so he just rubbed her shoulders.

"The nurse asked if we picked out names yet," Booth said.

"We can't even hold them," Brennan took a deep breath; "I think we should be able to hold them before we decide what to name them." Brennan states as she started to sob.

Booth knelt down in front of her wheel chair and reached up to wipe her tears.

"They're so small," Brennan said again.

"I know, honey. They're beautiful though, really beautiful."

"Yeah they are," Brennan replied with a slight smiled.

Booth stood up and leaned over and kissed Brennan on the lips, "You did amazing."

**The twins are here. :) I promise in the next chapter Brennan and Booth will give them names, and the reason why they do, in my opinion, is one of the cutest moments of my fic. Reviews are amazing. Thanks for reading. :)**


	16. To Know Your Name

**Many thanks to all of those reading, especially those who reviewed. You guys keep me writing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, I wish I did, I also wished I owned Booth; he would never wear a shirt.**

* * *

That night, Booth fell asleep in the chair next to Brennan's bed. He was awoken the next morning by a quiet knock on the door; he saw Angela and Hodgins standing in the doorway. When Brennan didn't appear to be waking up, he walked out to meet them.

"Congratulations," said Angela as he hugged Booth.

"Yeah, congrats man," said Hodgins who also gave Booth a hug.

"Thanks," replied Booth.

"We brought you coffee," Angela said handing the cup to Booth, "How are the twins?"

'They're doing okay. They're both on ventilators right now, but they're stable."

"That's good news," replied Angela, "How's Brennan?"

"Mentally or physically?"

"Both?"

"Physically she seems to be just fine, but mentally. I mean it's understandable that she's upset. This wasn't the way this was supposed to happen, but she doesn't want to name them. She won't talk to me about it. She says it's because she can't hold them, but I know Bones. There's more than she's telling me and I just want to give our beautiful girls names," stated Booth.

"I'll try talking to her," Angela responded.

"For now we're going to head to the gift shop, but if Dr. Brennan wakes up, come find us," stated Jack.

"Of course."

A half hour later, Brennan woke up to find her husband watching her intently.

"Watching me sleep?" she asked.

"You're almost as beautiful sleeping as you are awake," responded Booth flashing Brennan his charm smile.

Brennan smiled back.

"I'm gonna grab us some things from home. But you have some visitors to keep you company," said Booth grabbing his coat and kissing Brennan on the lips, "I'll be back in an hour, tops."

As Booth exited the room, Hodgins and Angela entered.

"Hey, sweetie," said Angela.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan," said Hodgins.

"Hey."

"Congratulations, mommy," Angela stated leaning over and giving her friend a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, congratulations, we got you some flowers," smiled Hodgins, giving Brennan a kiss on the cheek, as well.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," responded Brennan.

Angela gave her husband a look.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Anyone need anything?" Hodgins asked.

Both girls nodded their head "no" and with that Hodgins exited Brennan's hospital room.

"How are you sweetie?" asked Angela.

"I'm healing satisfactorily," replied Brennan.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know, Ange. I just don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you to say what I know you're feeling. I want you to say that you're scared. That you're afraid to lose those girls. That if you give them names and for some reason something happens, it will be worse. I love you to death, Bren, and I don't even love you as much as your husband does. He's been there for you through everything; he wants nothing more than to name your beautiful daughters. Brennan, your girls are going to be fine, please just name them, not for me, for your husband and for them," and with that Angela got up and put a book of baby names on Brennan's lap and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Ange," Brennan stated.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

Angela smiled and then exited the room. When Angela left, Brennan took the book and put it in her nightstand drawer.

* * *

An hour later, Booth returned, he knocked on the door to his wife's room.

"Why are you knocking?" asked Brennan.

"Because I brought another visitor. I just wanted to make sure you were up for it first," answered Booth.

"Sure."

"Hey, Bones," said Parker as he ran up to Bones and gave her a hug.

"Easy, Parker, Bones just had surgery, she's a little sore."

"He's fine," Brennan said to Booth as Parker took a seat on the bed next to Brennan's legs, facing his father.

"Can I see my sisters?" asked Parker.

Booth knelt down in front of his son, "Unfortunately bub, your sisters are too sick for you to see them right now, maybe in a few days."

The moment was interrupted by Hodgins and Angela who walked into Brennan's room. Parker looked at them and then looked back to his father.

"Can I make them a get well card?"

"Of course, buddy. That's a great idea."

"What are their names?" asked Parker innocently.

Booth looked to his wife who had tears in her eyes. Angela noticing the awkwardness of the moment jumped in, "Hey Parker, Hodgins and I just went to the diner, we brought back some French fries, you want some?"

"Yes!"

"We got you some fruit, Brennan and a burger for you, Booth. We'll take Parker out to the waiting room to eat."

Brennan looked at Angela, "Thank you," she stated simply and Hodgins, Angela, and Parker left Brennan and Booth.

Brennan reached over to her nightstand, opened the drawer and took out the baby names book that Angela had bought for them. She patted the bed next to her in a gesture for Booth to come over. He did just that, taking a seat next to Brennan on the bed and they started to look through the book.

* * *

Later that day, Brennan and Booth were in the NICU holding their babies fingers through the isolette, when the babies' first group of visitors were allowed to enter. Jack, Angela, Zach, and Cam walked toward them in their sterile gear and stopped in front of them. Brennan and Booth stood up and each took a spot at the head of an isolette.

"Angela and Hodgins, we would like you to meet your goddaughter, Abby Cameron Booth," Brennan stated.

"And Cam and Zach, we would like you to meet your goddaughter, Ellie Sara Booth," said Booth.

"Beautiful names," said Angela smiling at Brennan who was smiling back at her.

"They're gorgeous," said Hodgins.

"Really beautiful," stated Cam.

"They have magnificent bone structure," Zach said and everyone started to laugh, even Brennan who seemed to let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. She reached over and took Booth's hand and squeezed it, as they watched their friends admiring their Abby and Ellie.

* * *

**I know that in reality the twins probably wouldn't be able to have four visitors at the same time, but I wrote that scene for the moment, not to be accurate. Unfortunately for Parker, I know when I was premature they wouldn't let my sister see me, because kids are more likely to spread infection, so that part is accurate. Hope you enjoyed. As always, thanks for reading. :)**


	17. Hold On

**Thanks for all the reviews, glad you like the names I picked out. Responding to some comments, I did indeed make Ellie's middle name Sara, after the CSI character. I was watching an episode while I wrote that chapter. Cameron, however is not named after the House character, it's actually my name. I wanted to name one of the twins it, but figured it would be weird with the character of Cam and all so I made it a middle name. Onward with the story …**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, but I do own Abby and Ellie, you can't have them, they're mine. :)**

* * *

Booth awoke once again to the sound of knocking on Brennan's hospital room door. He looked up to find Dr. Wright standing in the doorway. He followed her eyes to Brennan's bed, which was empty.

"I came to discharge your wife, but apparently she's one step ahead of me," said the doctor.

Booth rubbed his hand through his hair, "She probably just went for a walk."

"Well when she comes back. Tell her that she can leave, but that she needs to rest; she'll probably be more tired than normal for the next few weeks. No lifting anything heavier than the babies, no sudden movement, no driving, no sex. For six weeks. If she feels any pain, she can take Tylenol."

"Thank you, Dr. Wright."

"Congratulations, Mr. Booth."

As the doctor exited, Booth followed closely behind her, beginning the search for Brennan. He found her in the NICU. She was sitting in a chair between the two isolettes, crying. Booth pulled a chair up next to hers and put his hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?" asked Booth.

Brennan didn't answer; she just stared straight ahead of her.

"The doctor said you can go home," Booth tried again.

"I don't want to go home," Brennan replied.

"Bones…"

"I'm not leaving them."

"You're not leaving them, you're just going …"

"I'm not going home," Brennan interrupted Booth, and then she began to sob.

Booth picked up Brennan into his arms and began to rub small circles on her back. "Shh," he said, "its okay," as she continued to sob into his chest.

When she started to calm down slightly, she pulled her head up from Booth's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Listen to me," Booth began to speak, "I know you want to stay. But you just had major surgery. When our girls are ready to come home, they're going to need you at your best. You need to get some rest. We can come back later. How about we just go home, have a real meal, change clothes, and take a nap. Then we can come back?"

"Okay," Brennan said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Okay," Booth responded giving Brennan a hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

* * *

When Brennan and Booth arrived at their apartment, Booth took off Brennan's coat for her, then his own.

"Before, we get some rest, there is something you should see," Booth said as he grabbed Brennan's hand and led her to the twins' room which she had left unpainted and unfurnished.

Brennan was met with a fully furnished nursery, painted green and purple with butterflies and flowers.

"Oh my God, Booth."

"Don't thank me, thank them," Booth responded as Zack, Cam, Angela, and Hodgins all entered.

"Guys, this is way too much," said Brennan.

"We never got to throw you a baby shower. Plus, we figured you'd want to spend as much time with Abby and Ellie as you could, instead of having to worry about finishing the nursery, we just did it for you," stated Angela.

"I don't want to say, this is amazing. Thanks everyone."

"Yeah, thanks guys," Booth added.

"We're going to leave you two alone, but when you're feeling up to it, Bren, we're definitely having the party portion of the baby shower," Angela said, smiling.

* * *

After the squints left, Brennan and Booth settled into their own bed for the first time in almost a week. Booth fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but no matter what Brennan did she just couldn't fall asleep. She watched her husband sleep for a few hours, then she gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Are you okay, hun?" Booth asked his wife who was once again looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Can we go back to the hospital, now?" Brennan asked in a soft voice.

"Of course, I'm just gonna shower then we'll go, okay?"

"Thank you, Seeley."

Booth kissed Brennan passionately before getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

When Booth and Brennan returned to the hospital, they took turns holding each twin's hand and stroking their heads. After a few hours the nurse came in to do her daily checkup.

"Abby and Ellie are getting stronger by the hour," she said.

"That's good news," responded Booth.

"They have a long way to go in gaining weight, but their lungs seem to be doing great, we might be able to take them off the ventilators in the next few days."

Brennan and Booth smiled towards each other.

"Also, I see no reason why you can't hold them right now, at least for a very short period of time."

"Hold them? Really?" asked Brennan.

"Yes," replied the nurse.

The nurse handed Abby to Booth and then Ellie to Brennan. Brennan and Booth looked at each other and then down at their girls. Booth took Ellie's hand and brought it to Abby's.

Brennan's eyes started to tear, but it wasn't the same tears of fear and sadness, they were tears of happiness and satisfaction. She looked up again and met Booth's eyes, where she saw the same tears.

"This is one of the best moments of my entire life," Brennan said.

"Mine, too, babe. Mine too," responded Booth.

* * *

**I was going to have Brennan say it was THE best moment of her life, but I wanted Booth to respond that he felt the same, and I feel if he responded in the same way, it would take away from Parker's significance. So I wrote it like that instead. Tell me what you think and as always, thanks for reading. :)**


	18. Private Moments

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad you guys like the way I wrote the ending of the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well. It takes place about 3 weeks after the last one. Christmas time. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

* * *

Christmas Eve

Booth sat in a rocking chair next to Brennan in the NICU. The twins were doing great. They were out of the isolettes and were able to breathe on their own. They still had a little further to go though in that they weren't able to eat by themselves yet, but Brennan and Booth were able to hold them for long periods of time, finally, which was what Booth was doing now. Abby was in his left arm and Ellie in his right. Brennan was still having some trouble leaving them in the hospital and going home, and even when she went home she couldn't sleep. She was so exhausted she had fallen asleep in the hard hospital chairs of the NICU.

"Look how peaceful Mommy looks," Booth whispered to his girls, "You know a year ago, I asked your mommy to marry me and I didn't think she would say yes, but she did. I never thought we'd end up here. Your mom is pretty amazing. She's going to teach you everything you could possibly need to know about science. But she's also going to teach you how to be caring and compassionate and how to have a big heart. Not many people get to see how big your mommy's heart it, but you will. We have to go pick up your big brother now, who you're going to get to meet tomorrow. Love you, girls," Booth said handing Abby to a nurse who put her back into her bed and he put Ellie back, both girls had fallen asleep.

Booth gently shook Brennan's shoulder, "Bones," he said.

Brennan stirred and slowly opened her eyes, "Hey."

Booth replied with a smile.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Brennan.

"An hour. All my girls are sleeping. I'm very lonely."

Brennan smiled and leaned over the arm of the chair, kissing her husband softly.

"We have to go pick up Parker," stated Booth.

"But …"

"Nope. No butts. We are going to go get Parker, have a nice dinner. You are finally going to get a good nights sleep tonight. We'll watch Parker open his presents in the morning and then we'll come right back here," Booth ordered grabbing Brennan's hand and lifting her up out of the chair.

Brennan didn't answer, just walked out of the NICU hand in hand with her husband.

* * *

That night, Booth was asleep in bed next to Brennan. Brennan was once again watching him sleep. She gently shook his shoulder and Booth slowly opened his eyes.

"I can't sleep," Brennan said.

Booth looked at his wife sympathetically.

"It's not that I don't want to. I do. I'm exhausted. My body won't calm down enough to let me. I know the girls are okay, but I don't know if my body does."

"I'll help you get to sleep," Booth said as he started rubbing his hand down Brennan's side.

"Seeley, we can't have sex yet."

"I know. Roll over onto your stomach."

Brennan obeyed and Booth sat up and took a seat next to her form. He gently rubbed the back of her head and neck, then moved to her shoulders and massaged them.

"Amazing," Brennan said.

Booth then moved from her shoulders to her sides, then to her legs.

"That's just what I needed," Brennan stated as Booth finished and lay back down. He faced Brennan and brought her into him, placing a kiss on her forehead. He rubbed her back and minutes later, he noticed Brennan's breathing had evened out; she was finally asleep.

* * *

Christmas Day

Brennan and Booth had watched Parker open his gifts and then brought him to the hospital to finally meet his baby sisters.

Booth and Brennan sat in chairs; Brennan held Abby and Booth held Ellie. Parker was standing between the chairs.

"They look like Mini-Bones'," Parker said.

Brennan and Booth looked at each other and laughed. Parker played with Abby's left hand and Ellie's right, both girls latched onto one of his fingers.

"They love you, bub," said Booth.

"I love them too," said Parker.

"We gotta get you back to your mom's."

"Merry Christmas Ellie and Abby," Parker said as Booth got up and handed Ellie to Brennan.

Parker kissed Brennan on the check, "Love you, Bones."

"Love you too, Parker," Brennan replied.

"Be back in an hour," Booth said also planting a kiss on Brennan's cheek.

Brennan looked down at her daughters, "Those boys are something," she started, "They're going to be the ones who double-team your boyfriends when they come over to the house. But don't get mad, they'll only do it because they love you. Your dad taught me what it means to really love someone. I hope that we can teach you the same. He's going to teach you how to follow your gut. If I didn't follow my gut when your daddy asked me to marry him a year ago, I wouldn't be sitting here right now, but don't tell your daddy that, we can't give him all the credit, though he deserves most of it. He is an amazing man; you'll learn that, too."

Brennan rocked back and forth in the chair until her husband returned. When he came in he took Abby out of Brennan's arm and sat in the chair next to her. Booth stood Abby up on his lap; Brennan did the same with Ellie.

"I can't get over how gorgeous they are," Brennan said.

"Parker was right, they look just like you."

"Not completely. They have your chin and your amazing eyes," Brennan smiled at Booth.

"Yep, they're gonna be heartbreakers."

"And to think I thought last Christmas was the best Christmas ever," said Brennan.

"This one takes the cake," Booth replied, "though last one is second."

"We couldn't have one without the other."

"Now, we have it all," Booth smiled at Brennan.

"I love you, Seeley. Thank you for showing me that I could have it all."

"I love you, too and thanks for giving it to me."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed all the fluff. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)**


	19. Coming Home

First of all, thanks for the reviews

**First of all, thanks for the reviews. Second of all, I hate to say this but I see the end of this fic in sight. One more chapter after this one, then an epilogue. This chapter takes place roughly a month after the last one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

Brennan and Booth walked from the elevator to their apartment door, each with a carrier holding one of their baby girls. Parker walked between his father and stepmother. Booth removed his keys from his jacket pocket and opened the door.

"Welcome home, girls," he said walking over to the couch and placing the carrier with Ellie onto the couch. Brennan did the same with Abby and Booth took off his coat and then Brennan's and Parker took off his own, and Booth hung them all up on the coat rack.

"What do you want to do first?" Booth asked, but all he got as answers were two stares from his daughters.

"We should give them a tour!" said Parker.

"Great idea, bub," Booth said as he removed Ellie from the carrier and took off her little coat, as Brennan did the same for Abby.

"This is the living room, where your daddy spends hours watching men hit a rubber object with sticks every night," Brennan smiled at Booth.

"This is the kitchen, where sometimes we cook, but mostly we just use the takeout menus in the counter drawer," said Booth before walking with Brennan and Parker to their bedroom, "And this is where mommy and daddy sleep."

Brennan raised her eyebrows at her husband, before walking to Parker's room.

"And this is where I live. I'd let you play with my toys but their for boys so you probably wont like them," Parker said as Booth and Brennan smiled at each other.

"And this is where mommy writes her books and reads long books about bones," Booth said approaching the office as Ellie started to move her hands in enjoyment, "Uh oh, looks like we're going to have another forensic anthropologist in the family."

Booth flashed a charm smile at Brennan.

"And this is your room, girls" Brennan said arriving at the nursery, "Your Aunt Angela, Uncle Jack, Aunt Cam, and Uncle Zack all decorated it for you."

"And apparently, they're ready to break it in," Booth whispered who noticed that Ellie and Abby were both asleep in their parent's arms.

Everyone in the Booth household called it an early night. A few hours after heading to bed, Booth woke up to find the side of the bed to his right, cold and empty. He got up and made his way to the nursery where he found Brennan sitting in a rocking chair watching their daughters. He walked over and took a seat in the chair next to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I just can't believe they're home," Brennan replied.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Booth moved his head slightly to the right, the way he always did when he was trying to get Brennan to say whatever she was thinking.

"Is it normal to still be scared?" Brennan responded to Booth's look.

"Of what?"

"Of being a parent."

"Of course it is, Bones. I'm still scared, even though Parker is turning out to be a great kid. Being scared is an everyday feeling when it comes to be a parent."

"I just … I want to make sure that they have a better childhood than I did. But I don't know how to do that, because the way I grew up, that's all I know. The only parenting skill that was taught to me is that if you're bank robbers make sure your children don't know."

"Temperance," Booth said grasping her left hand into his right, "I knew nothing about parenting when Parker was born. It's a learning process. It still is."

"I _am_ a good learner," Brennan said.

Booth leaned over and passionately kissed Brennan, "Still scared?" he asked as he pulled away.

"A little," Brennan replied as Booth's lips crashed into hers again.

"How about now?"

"Not so much," and Booth kissed Brennan again, "So in this learning process, I'm guessing making out in front of your children is a no?"

"Well today, it's a yes when your children are sleeping angels," Booth responded by kissing Brennan again, she opened her mouth and allowed access to his tongue as hers entered his mouth.

After a few seconds, Brennan pulled away, "I've never felt like this before."

"Well I _am_ a good kisser."

"That's not what I …" Brennan saw that Booth was smiling at her, "But you were being sarcastic."

"God, I love you," Booth said.

"I love you, too. I just … I would do anything for them."

"Well the one thing I can guarantee is that everything about being a good parent stems from that feeling you have," Brennan smiled in response, "What do you say we go to bed?" Booth asked reaching his hand out for Brennan's and helping her to her feet.

She walked to Abby and placed a kiss on her forehead and then did the same with Ellie before walking out of the nursery hand in hand with her husband.

**I believe next chapter will be Brennan and Booth's anniversary and they will get some alone time. :) Thanks for reading. **


	20. How Far We've Come

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. School has been so crazy for me I haven't had time to sleep, let alone write anything other than papers. So again, I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, and right now all I wish I owned was time, so I could make it Monday. :)**

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place in April, Brennan and Booth's anniversary. The twins are 4 months old and Brennan is back at work.**

* * *

Brennan sat at her desk working on some paperwork for the case they just finished, when Angela knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey, Ange."

"Want a distraction?" asked Angela.

"Sure, why not?" Brennan responded putting her pen down and closing the file on her desk.

Angela responded with a big smile, as she walked into Brennan's office and took a seat across from her friend.

"So your anniversary is this weekend."

"I am aware of that Angela."

"You know there was a time where you wouldn't have been."

Brennan let out a slight laugh and smiled at Angela, "You're right."

"One thing you might not be aware of is that there are certain traditions that come with anniversaries."

"Angela, I'm an anthropologist. I am aware of the traditions of many different societies; however I will not let the cultural norms of our society tell me how I should show my love for my husband on our anniversary."

Angela let out a slight laugh.

"What?" Brennan asked.

"Sweetie, I definitely know you don't adhere to cultural norms, but the traditional gift for the first anniversary is paper. You know drawings, paintings, poetry, love letters."

Brennan looked at Angela contemplatively.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew, since you're so good with words and all," stated Angela, getting up and walking towards the door.

Brennan smiled, "Good night, Angela."

"Good night, sweetie."

* * *

That Weekend

Booth was getting ready to take his wife to one of D.C.'s nicest hotels for a romantic night away from the kids for their anniversary. Hodgins and Angela had arrived at Brennan and Booth's apartment to baby-sit. Hodgins was sitting on the floor where the girls were playing and Angela and Booth were watching Brennan who was running around the apartment, putting things into a duffel bag and picking up toys as she went.

"Bren, you don't have to pick anything up just finish packing," said Angela.

"The apartment is a mess," Brennan responded.

"It is far from a mess and you have two adults here, other than you and Booth, who are capable of picking up things, so stop."

Brennan continued with what she was doing. Booth looked to his right where Angela was standing and whispered.

"She's trying to stall leaving the girls."

"I know that but she won't admit to it, so I'm trying to make sure she runs out of all the other excuses," Angela whispered back, "You know what? Screw it," she said as she walked over to Brennan and stood in her way.

"Brennan."

"Angela."

"Look at me," Angela said as Brennan obeyed and looked into her eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Brennan nodded her head yes.

"Then go."

"Okay," Brennan replied walking over to where Hodgins was playing with Abby and Ellie. She picked up Abby and gave her a kiss on the forehead and then gave her to Booth who did the same thing. Hodgins then held out Ellie as both kissed her forehead as well.

"Bye mommy and daddy," Hodgins said in a soft voice as he hid his face behind Ellie's body.

Brennan smiled and laughed.

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate this," Booth said as he took his bag and Brennan's then took her hand and led her out of their apartment.

* * *

When Brennan and Booth got to their hotel room, Brennan decided to take a shower and get ready for dinner and Booth got to work. He knew that Brennan had been tired lately from working and taking care of the girls, so he decided to bring the fancy anniversary dinner to her. He called the restaurant and ordered their meals, then set up a table with a candle on one side and a single red rose in a vase on the other. Booth heard the hair dryer in the bathroom just before he heard room service knock on the door. After he put the food on the table, he knocked on the bathroom the door.

"Temperance, can you come out here for a second?"

Brennan turned off the hair dryer and walked out of the bathroom wearing a tank-top and a pair of sweat pants. She saw the table and looked at Booth.

"What's this?" She asked her husband.

"Work is exhausting. The twins are amazing, yet still exhausting. I thought we could stay up here, relax a little, eat in our pajamas," Booth said flashing the charm smile accompanied with a slight eyebrow raise.

"You're the perfect man," Brennan said simply.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Booth asked.

"Definitely," Brennan said as she walked over to the table where Booth pulled out her chair for her.

After they were done eating, Booth got up and walked to his side of the bed, he picked up a package and walked over and placed it in front of Brennan.

"I don't know if you know this, but there are certain traditional anniversary gifts," Booth said.

"Why does everyone think I don't know about cultural traditions; I am an anthropologist."

Booth kissed the top of Brennan's head, "I just wanted you to know that I took the more thoughtful approach," Booth said as he resumed his position in the chair across the table from Brennan.

Brennan unwrapped the package to find a framed oil painting of their wedding picture.

"Wow, its gorgeous." she said as she lifted it out in front of her face.

"You should probably thank Angela as well, I wish I could have done it myself, but I figured you could put in your office and I knew it would look a lot better if she did it."

"It's wonderful, Seeley, and very thoughtful," Brennan said as she walked over to her bag and took out a small envelope, she walked back and handed it to Booth, "Believe it or not, I took the thoughtful approach as well."

Booth opened the envelope to find a handwritten letter from Brennan. He read it to himself.

_Dear Seeley,_

_It used to be that I was much better with words than actions, especially actions of love and care. It used to be that people would tell me, I would change. I would change how I felt about love, about marriage, when I met the right person. I never believed them, but I couldn't be happier with the fact that they were right. You are that person. You are the man who changed how I feel about love and marriage, and even children. You have given me so many gifts, not just our beautiful daughters and stepson, but now I am able to express love and care, not just in words, but in actions, everyday. Thank you for being that man, for being you. I know this past year is only the start and I can't wait to learn more and grow together with you._

_I love you,_

_Temperance_

"Wow, you weren't exaggerating when you said you were good with words," Booth said as he walked over to Brennan. He took her hand and brought her to her feet where he passionately kissed her.

"I love you, too" he said as he pulled away.

Brennan looked deep into his eyes and Booth's lips crashed into hers again.

"I think you might need to remind me how good with actions you are," Booth said.

"Yeah?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," said Booth as Brennan pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

They removed each other's clothes and as their bodies moved in motion, they thought of how far they'd come from the bickering work partners they were at first and in what ways they'd grow and change in the future.

* * *

**Please review? I'll give you a cookie. :)**


	21. Smile

**So I'm very sad to say that this story is at its end. I want to thank every single one of you who read, especially to those who reviewed. Special thanks to iamwriter, fanHANNAH, SquintSquad10, moosemer11, flanmaja, bb-4ever, holbonesfan, and GorgeousGummyBear who not only reviewed often but who also had some of the nicest comments. **

**This is the epilogue, Brennan and Booth have been married for almost 6 years and the twins are almost 5 years old. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, I do however own the song "Smile," so don't take it, I'll sue you. :)**

* * *

**_I know it sounds cliché_**

**_But I've never felt safer than I do within the home I've found in your arms_**

Booth opened his eyes to find his wife of more than five years, facing him, still asleep. His left arm was wrapped around her.

**_And every morning you wake me with a kiss_**

**_Then you give your good morning smile _**

**_And I give my 'I wish we could stay here forever' smile_**

Booth gently kissed Brennan on the lips and began to rub her back with his left hand.

"Good morning," Brennan said opening her eyes.

"Good morning," Booth said smiling at her.

"What time is it?"

Booth turned over to see the alarm clock.

"6 o'clock."

"It's early, we could go back to sleep for a bit, the girls shouldn't wake up for another hour," Brennan suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Booth said as he pulled Brennan into him and Brennan nuzzled her head into the space between Booth's head and shoulders.

**_I thought I knew who I was_**

**_Until you showed me what I could become_**

**_Everything I never thought I'd be_**

**_You brought out that side of me_**

A few minutes after Booth and Brennan had closed their eyes they were awoken by a figure jumping on their bed.

"Mommy, daddy, wake up, it's snowing!" exclaimed Abby.

Booth and Brennan both opened their eyes to find their daughter jumping on their bed.

"Snowing, really?" asked Brennan.

"Uh huh. Can we go outside? Please mommy, can we?"

"Yes we'll all go outside, once we eat breakfast," Brennan replied.

"Okay!" responded Abby.

"Is Parker and your sister up yet?" Booth asked.

"Parker is watching cartoons but Ellie is still sleeping."

"What do you say we go wake her up?"

"Okay, daddy."

Booth stood up and Abby came over and jumped into his arms.

"What do you say we fly there?" Booth asked his daughter.

"Yay!"

Booth laid Abby flat on her stomach in his hands and flied her to the door. He turned around and smiled at Brennan who got up and followed behind him.

**_And everyday you flash your happy smile_**

**_And I give you my 'I'm always right behind you' smile_**

After they all ate breakfast. Booth got Abby dressed and Brennan got Ellie dressed and they all went to the park across the street to play in the snow. When they got there Parker started throwing snowballs at his sisters.

"Hey!" Ellie said when one hit her in the stomach, "What are you doing?"

"It's a snowball fight. You have to have one every time it snows," said Parker.

"But I don't know how to make one," said Ellie.

"Me neither," said Abby.

"I'll show you," replied Parker as he walked over and showed his sisters how to make snowballs and they started running around and throwing them at each other.

**_All the pieces fit together like a puzzle_**

**_Every breath is intertwined_**

**_We breathe for each other_**

**_Your hand always in mine_**

**_This is what it's like to be whole_**

"Do you know how to make a snowball, Bones?" Booth asked turning to Brennan.

"Of course, I do," Brennan responded noting the questioning look on her husband's face, "What?"

"I don't believe you, prove it."

Brennan reached down made a snowball and then slammed it over Booth's head and ran away. Booth chased after her and eventually caught up with her, tackling her to the ground. He laid on top of her a hand at each of her sides.

"Believe me now?" Brennan asked.

"Oh yeah," Booth said as he lowered his lips on to hers. Brennan opened her lips to allow the entering of Booth's tongue as she brought her gloved hands up to cup his face. They kissed passionately for a few more seconds.

"Eww!" they heard Ellie exclaim as they pulled away.

"Daddy, get off of mommy," Abby said.

Booth stood up and looked at Brennan trying to think of an excuse, "Mommy was just showing daddy how to make a snow angel."

"What's that?" Ellie asked.

"It's when you lie down in the snow like this and move your arms and legs and when you get up the snow looks like an angel," said Brennan demonstrating.

Booth brought Brennan to her feet as the girls and Parker both fell to the snow and started to make snow angels. Brennan stood against a tree and Booth flashed his best charm smile at her.

**_And you give your charm smile_**

**_While I flash my 'I love you' smile_**

**_And you always kiss me soft, like the best habit of all_**

Brennan smiled back and kissed Booth softly. They turned to watch their family enjoying the snowy morning and no words needed to be said because their faces said it all.

_You give me your lucky smile_

**_And I return the same_**

**_Because every smile communicates the love that always stays_**

* * *

**So that's it. Thanks so much for reading my story. I am so grateful to all of you. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. Once again, thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
